Fallen Angels
by lady.sakura.vendetta
Summary: Sequal to The Seraphim. The demons are less than pleased the DMC crew thwarted Lucifer's rise to the human world.  Now ... they must face Lucifer's half angel-half demon son and daughter, bent on revenge.  All hell will break loose.  Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Well ... thought I'd give it a shot. This is the sequal to The Seraphim. Would appreciate any reviews/opinions/feedback ... anything. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Dante held his finger into a 'gun' gesture … pointed it forwards … and then flicked it up, making an imitation sound of a gun blast.

"And with that shot …" He told the wide eyed, drooling baby on his lap. "Is how I destroyed the devil himself, got the girl and saved the world _again_."

Dante grinned, rubbing his chin. The baby just gaped at him … and then reached up and grasped a small fistful of his hair.

"Ah dammit!" He hissed.

Selene scooped the baby from his lap, gently easing its grip on his hair, and cradled it in her arms.

"You know, Dante … Hope needs changing." Selene said.

"I wondered what that smell was." Dante said. "At least it wasn't me."

Selene shook her head. "Nero and Kyrie will be back soon. I'll go and get Hope changed … and you can make a bottle for her."

"Since when did we get pulled into babysitting duty?" Dante asked, raising his brows.

"It doesn't hurt to get a little experience when it comes to babies." Selene passed him a grin and Dante blanched.

"I'd prefer a little more experience making babies … if you know what I mean …" He swept a hot glance up her body and watched her blush.

Selene vanished into the bathroom to change Nero's baby daughter Hope. She was only a few months old. Kyrie had fallen ill … and Nero had taken her to the physician in Fortuna. Nero had asked Lady to look after his daughter – she had said babies weren't her speciality. Trish had been tipped off that Nero was looking for child care … so she was not responding to any calls.

So … Kyrie had called Selene, who agreed, dragging Dante with her. Selene took off the baby's soiled diaper and threw it away. She beamed brightly at the silver haired, blue eyed baby, who giggled. Hope looked much like Nero. Yet somewhere there was something of Kyrie. Hope was a happy baby, always laughing and giggling at something.

Once finished, she picked Hope up and carried her back into the room. Dante must have still been in the kitchen. She wandered inside. There was white powder all over the counter, a tub of baby formula had been knocked over, and there was a puddle of hot water over the counter.

"Killing demons is _so_ much easier than this." Dante said as he poured steaming water into the bottle.

He then ran the bottle under the tap. He watched as Selene held out her finger to Hope who grasped it.

Selene smiled, speaking softly and sweetly to the baby, who giggled and wobbled excitedly in her arms.

Dante wondered for a moment … if this is how his mother had been with him and his twin brother. He frowned suddenly.

"Dante …?" Selene swept gracefully to his side, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Is the bottle done yet?" Dante drew it out from the water.

Selene handed Dante the baby, again reminding him to mind its head, and then she pulled her sleeve up.

She put a droplet of milk onto her wrist and then nodded.

"Perfect." She said.

She handed Dante the bottle.

He pushed it back to her.

"Sorry I … I'm not good at this whole baby thing." He said.

Selene sighed, took Hope back and fed her, every so often pulling the bottle away so the baby could have a break to breathe.

The door rattled opened.

"Dante? Selene! We're back." Came Nero's voice.

He sauntered into the kitchen … eyeing the mess Dante had made. Selene handed him his daughter.

"We'll clean up the mess." Selene said. "How is Kyrie doing?"

As if on cue, Kyrie wandered in.

"It's nothing serious." Kyrie assured them. "Thank you so much for taking care of Hope. She always seems so happy to see you, Selene."

"Guess that's my angelic charm. The same happens to animals too." Selene said.

"So … do you two have any plans for any children of your own?" Kyrie asked.

Dante choked, and all three of them looked at him.

"Uh … not … yet." He said.

* * *

It was dark and silent, the moon merely a thin slither in the night sky. Even the wind fell still. There came a soft jingling … and a coil of feathers began to fall from the sky, whirling until they touched the ground.

There came a lull of an ethereal voice and then … a tall, beautiful woman with long frizzy blonde hair which fell to beyond her bare feet. It was tied up by a huge, sagging blue ribbon at her shoulder blades … and then tied again at her lower back … and finally a small bow tied it a few inches before the bottom. She had a thin fringe poking out over her delicate brows, and coiling tendrils of hair at her ears.

Her expressive lavender eyes gazed at the forest below her.

She had huge, glistening white wings perched at her back, flecked by traces of dusky pale blue. She wore a dress the same colour with billowing sleeves, and a long train at the back curled down.

She exuded a pure, milky light much like from a full moon. She flapped her wings and soared onwards, peering down. She was looking for something.

As she sailed onwards … something shot out of the trees. Twisting her body she only just avoided it. It was some kind of tentacle. The angel barely managed to dodge another before she rose higher, trying to get away from the range of whatever was attacking.

Something coiled around her ankle and she whimpered, her soft voice was dazzling even though she was in distress.

She flapped her wings harder, pulling against the tentacle wrapped around her ankle. It yanked her downwards.

"No!" She screamed.

She was dragged through the tree line, desperately she gripped onto a thick trunk. If her feet were to touch the ground …

She squealed as the tentacles yanked her harder, almost wrenching her grip of the tree.

She looked down … and saw the tentacle poke from the round but she could not see what was manipulating it.

The tree began to crack. She was pulled harder and then … she tumbled to the ground.

She trembled ... glancing around her with wide eyes. A few feet from her, a demonic circle of light formed, and from it rose a black clad figure.

"No ..." She whispered. "Please ... don't ..."

The figure surged forwards, grabbing her ... and then ... she screamed.

* * *

Dante was above Selene, holding himself up. They were laying in a king size bed in their apartment.

Dante had kept his office … but on an evening they returned here so they could get some alone time. The decision had come after several walk-ins from potential clients, Morrison and Lady whilst they had been … in a somewhat awkward position.

So … I guess all that talk of having kids freaked you out." Selene said.

Dante shrugged. "Sorry … I just … had a rough time with my own family and the prospect of it just … scares me a little."

Selene put her hand onto his bare chest. "Don't worry about it too much. We have plenty of time together … and right now … the most important thing to me … is just being with you."

Dante leaned down and kissed her.

"What was it you were saying earlier…" Selene grinned at him. "Something about making babies …?"

Dante grinned.

* * *

Selene stood in a dark, overgrown woodland. There were ruined arches around her. She took slow cautious steps.

"Please ..." She heard a voice.

She spun around the see a woman hidden in the shadows. No sooner had she locked eyes with them ... they vanished.

"Michael ... Gabriel ..." The broken voice came again.

Selene turned and the shadowed figure was behind her.

"Please help me ..." They said.

In the dim light Selene could make out wings at this woman's back, frizzy blonde hair ...

"He must be stopped ... before it is too late ... I cannot ... hold out much longer ... please ..." The woman stretched her hand to Selene. Selene took her hand and a serious of horrible images bombarded her mind …

She was being dragged away somewhere dark and foul smelling. She was drenched in a nervous sweat, breathing fast. She couldn't see her captors face ... but she saw a swelling sea of demons around her in all shapes and sizes. They snapped at her and she jerked away.

She was flung into a room and the door locked.

Everything snapped ... and now she was chained ... in a cold dark cell. Something was skulking in the shadows. It was ... it looked like a man at first ... but as they neared she could see it was a demon. They leered at her, sweeping their hungry gaze up and down her body.

The demon had red eyes, pins for teeth, and a set of curling horns on its head. It bent down ... and inhaled deeply.

"Delicious ... angels always smell so ... delicious." It said, a long tongue flicking from its mouth.

It touched its hands to her. Selene pulled away, but her arms were shackled.

The demon tugged at her skirt ... ripping them off her. Its eyes bulged delightfully at her exposed thighs ... as it ran its hands up and down them; cold tremors ran through her body.

"No!" Selene screamed.

The demon wrenched her legs apart, despite Selene's resistance. Its tongue coiled from its mouth, licking across her cheek.

"If you stay this tense it will only hurt you. You might as well try to enjoy yourself ..." It said.

"Get off me! No! Stop it!" Selene screeched.

A series of hazy images flashed by her, too grotesque to think about.

* * *

"Selene! Selene wake up ... come on, snap out of it." Dante grasped Selene's shoulders.

Selene awoke with a start, screaming. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she was soaked with sweat, her body shaking. Dante's hands were on her bare shoulders, looking down at her, his face twisted with concern.

It was a dream.

"Selene, are you alright?" Dante said.

She leaned upwards, wrapping her arms around him. He embraced her back.

"I just ... had a bad dream." Selene said. "It seemed so ... real ..."

"Yeah I hate those." Dante said.

Selene calmed, feeling the heat of Dante's bare body against hers.

"You almost punch me several times ... it must have been a _really_ bad dream. Was it bats or something?" Dante asked.

"Something ... like that." Selene answered.

Dante pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it. It was just a dream ... they don't mean anything."

**************** SIX MONTHS LATER****************

Dante was running down a narrow corridor, firing at the horde of demons piling in behind him, giving chase. He continued running. There was a larger demon somewhere in here.

"Sixteen, seventeen … eighteen." He said, keeping count of how many demons he had killed so far.

As one dived out in front of him, he shot it in the head, drew one of his guns, and swung down Rebellion, dicing the demon cleanly in two.

"Nineteen!" He grunted, jumping over its body. He had to be quick if he was going to catch up to the big demon up ahead. That would earn him bonus points.

He hurtled around the corner, and the large demon came into view. It was a hulking, fat demon, its rolls of skin hanging out over its long body. Its body jiggled as it shuffled on its eight legs, skittering down the corridor, making a break for the courtyard.

"Come to Pappa!" He dashed forwards, making a stinger move with Rebellion, sinking his blade into the wobbling flesh.

The large demon wailed, raising up on four of its eight legs and lashed out with its tail. Dante veered out of its way and shot it, tearing out chunks of its middle which slopped to the floor.

Dragging Rebellion along the ground as he charged, the blade sparking with heat, dicing up the floor boards, he sliced the demon in half, spilling it's contents everywhere … and drenching himself in foul smelling demon innards.

When the creature's remains fizzled away … he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh … just _great_." He said, sniffing and trying to fling some of the entrails and demon fluids from his arms. "But that's nineteen with a bonus so far."

He ran off to pick off as many stragglers as he could find.

"Twenty!" Selene said, counting aloud as she shot a demon that had made to pounce on her. "Twenty-one … twenty two … and you make … twenty three!"

The bodies of the freshly slain demons collapsed to the ground. She stepped over them … and then they popped and crackled before vanishing. She peered around the room … and then gracefully walked out.

There were demons crawling along the ceiling to get to her, and she picked them off with ease, keeping count.

As she rounded the corner, she sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"God what is that …?" She said.

She made it round the corner and almost bumped into Dante.

"Hey, beautiful." He said.

Selene looked him up and down. "Ugh. You smell awful."

"Yeah. But … I got the big tamale. How about you?"

"Thirty demons." Selene said.

"Thirty-one including the big one." Dante smirked. "And with that nice fat bonus …"

Selene sighed. "You win. But next time … I take home the prize."

Dante chuckled. "Yeah … keep on dreaming, babe. But now it's your turn to clean up the office. And I want you to wear that red outfit this time."

They made their way out of the house. Selene pulled out her cell phone and called their client, informing him the demons had all been exterminated.

"Have you noticed … how many demon exterminations we've been hired to do recently?" Selene said, looking at Dante.

"Yeah … I mean they're nothing more than small fry but … it does seem unusual." Dante agreed.

They wound through the streets, ignoring the people who looked at Dante with disgust as he was covered in vile smelling slime.

"You are going to get that stuff off you … right …?" Selene said, raising an amused brow as people were fleeing from him.

Dante suddenly made a devilish grin. He looked at her … indicating he would shower … but he didn't want to do it alone. Selene flushed. Dante grinned wider. She always did it, even though by now, she had enough 'intimate contact' for it to be second nature. But somehow … adorably … she always did, even now. It was probably an angel thing.

Selene's cell phone rang, and she flicked it open.

"Hello … Michael, hey." Selene was silent, her brother was obviously saying something. "Are you alright? How many were there … _how many_? Okay … I'll call Nero and see if you can stay in Fortuna for now."

Selene hung up.

"What was that about?" Dante asked, catching her troubled expression.

"There was a group of demons that attacked Michael in our home." Selene said. "A large number … all lower level."

"Is he alright?" Dante stared at her.

"He's fine. He got rid of them. He might not have the same raw power but he still has a lot of other angelic attributes … he is still stronger than most humans and is skilled at using lots of different weapons. Isaac gave him The Halo as well … so that should help." Selene frowned. "But … it is unusual. He said it seemed like they were looking for something. They didn't come specifically for him … he just got in their way. And he has noticed a lot of demon activity."

"So you're going to put him up in Fortuna?" Dante summarised.

"Michael said he wouldn't mind earning his keep by helping the Knights there … but rather than be singled out on his own … it would be best for him to go. I'm sure Nero will appreciate an extra hand to help out as well … now that he's got his hands full with his daughter." Selene sighed. "I want to go with him when he goes there … just to make sure he gets there."

Dante snickered. "No … you want to see the baby."

Selene shrugged. "You know me just too well."

"I'll do you a deal … since I won the bet … we have to head back to the office to pick up some of our stuff. But first … I need to take a wash … and I want you to join me … then we'll go." Dante said.

* * *

**Okay ... there it is! R&R would be much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Selene and Dante sat together on the train seat, and Michael took the one opposite.

"How is business going?" Michael asked.

"We're doing well." Selene said. "But … recently … there has been a spike in the number of demon attacks we've been asked stop. It seems like low level demons are starting to build in the hordes."

Michael nodded in agreement. "I had noticed that. But as you say … they're all only just small fry."

"Maybe Isaac and your father would know." Dante suggested.

"The two have been gone for a while … they said they had to go and look for something … they seemed pretty concerned." Michael sighed.

His golden eyes looked out the train window, watching the land go by. He could feel something just wasn't right … a kind of stirring. They had prevented Lucifer from rising over a year ago. Since then, Michael had applied himself to learning the legends of the angels and the demons … compiling it into a huge book. He wanted to ensure however he could that these things wouldn't be forgotten. Not the way his ancestors had forgotten their duty of guarding the ruins … a mistake which had almost ensured Lucifer destroying all humans.

Selene as looking out the window as well. A chill ran up her spine. Her eyes widened. Her body went cold.

"_Please ... help me ..."_ A voice echoed.

She turned to Dante and Michael. Neither of them seemed to hear it.

Glancing back out the window ... she was sure she caught a glimpse of a blonde haired woman crying, her eyes red and swollen.

"Selene ...?" Michael's voice came ... and the image vanished.

"Did you guys ... hear that ... see that?" Selene said.

"Uh ... I didn't hear anything." Dante said.

"Neither did I." Michael agreed.

Selene shook her head. "I must be seeing things."

The train suddenly juddered.

"What was that?" Michael said, thrown from his seat.

The train was wrenched off the lines and was hurtling along, tipping to the side. Dante and Selene reacted fast, as did Michael. As it tipped backwards, Dante shot the glass from the window that was tilting to be above them, and the three pushed off at the same time, escaping the train. As they landed, the train carriage which had been wrenched from the rest of the train was tumbling down a steep hill ... and then ... exploded.

A horde of Assault demons burst from the ground. Michael eyed the lizard-like demons, who flexed their long claws, their armour clinking as they stalked towards them.

"I guess somebody doesn't want us getting to Fortuna." Dante said, drawing Rebellion.

Selene drew The Seraphim, and Michael drew The Halo.

"This party's gettin' crazy." Dante said grinning with excitement.

The three flew at the demons. Michael was an excellent shot, never once missing his target. Any demons hit with the bullets from the pistol turned instantly to ash.

Selene fired The Seraphim, and grinned at Dante as he sailed past her, flicking a demon into the air, and then smashing it down.

"Four ..." She said, counting aloud.

"Six ..." Dante grinned at her.

Selene picked up the pace, determined to win. The three took out the horde of demons within a few minutes, and then turned to face one another.

"Might I ask ... why the two of you are counting ...?" Michael asked.

"Because who ever kills the least demons ..." Dante said.

"Has to clean up the office ... and do a favour for the winner." Selene finished.

Michael raised a bemused brow.

"I see." Was all he said.

* * *

Selene was in the shower. They had walked for hours and eventually come to the next town. The train services had been halted because of the accident the demons had caused. So ... they had crashed at a plush hotel called 'The Belvedere'. It was a plush, luxury hotel, the rooms more like miniature penthouse suites.

She had won their shoot out this time. But right now ... all she could think about was what she had seen on the train. Had she really imagined it?

She sighed deeply, turning the heat up on the water. She stared at the glass of the shower unit, and wiped off some of the steam. When she did ... a face greeted her. She jumped, slipping backwards, her back pressed against the cold glass of the shower behind.

The eyes were lavender, the hair was frizzy blonde with parts teased out. The person on the other side pressed their hand to the shower, creating a hand print.

"_Please ... help ... me ..."_ They whispered.

Selene's body shook. She looked down at the drain ... only to find red swirling down. Screaming, she looked up. The water in the shower had become blood, her body drenched in it.

Dante burst into the bathroom, yanking open the shower door.

"Selene, are you alright ...?" He said.

When the steam left the shower, and she saw his face Selene calmed. She noticed that the blood had all gone ... and it was just water. The hand print was no longer there.

"I ... I ..." Selene didn't want to appear a nut case. "Sorry ... water just went cold for a minute. I'm fine."

Dante set his hand to his chest. "Jeez, you scared me for a minute there."

"I'm fine. Seriously." Selene said.

Dante nodded and left her to continue showering. Selene rinsed her hair ... and then stepped out of the shower. What was happening? Who was that woman? There was something distantly familiar to the face ... she couldn't place it.

She got out of the shower, rubbed her hair dry with a towel and then sauntered into the hotel room, where Dante had two strawberry sundaes on a silver tray on the bed for her.

"I called room service." He said.

* * *

Two dark figures swept towards The Belvedere. Both were dressed identically. Black leather pants, a long black leather bomber jacket, with a gold zipper twinkling on it, thick fingerless gloves.

The difference between them was one was a girl, the other a boy. The girl's outfit was skin tight, showing off her curves. She hadn't zipped her jacket out fully, letting an ample cleavage spill out.

Both had ebony black hair, with stripes of silver, the girl's was long, tied in a French braid which coiled down her back. The boy's hair was a shock of thick spikes.

Both were exceptionally good looking.

The girl was a sultry beauty with generous lips, chest and hips. The boy had a muscled physique, a strong jaw and was quite tall. They looked at one another, lavender coloured eyes meeting.

"Brother, dear." The girl husked in a deep, sensuous voice. "Why don't you let me handle this one?"

The boy looked at her. "Alright, Lilith. But just get it done. And remember … I want the angel girl alive."

The girl smiled, malice dancing in her eyes. "Don't worry, brother. I'll bring her back breathing at least."

"See that you do." He said.

She sauntered to the hotel entrance, her heels clacking on the asphalt. The boy watched his twin sister go and sighed, turning and vanishing into the night.

* * *

Michael was in his own room, scribbling in his journal. He had only the side light of the desk on. He sighed deeply, lifting his head up.

"You know ..." He said. "I might not be the most powerful half breed around ... but I know you're there."

The raven haired girl with streaks of silver stepped out behind him, giving a seductive smile.

"You're the half breed called Michael, aren't you? You're cute ..." She winked at him.

Michael stood and surveyed the woman. She certainly was beautiful. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a body like an hour glass.

"Who might you be ...?" He asked. "It's not the first time a demon has come for my life."

She laughed softly, licking her lips. "Oooh. You look _delicious_. But ... I'm not here for you. I'm here ... for your sister."

Michael frowned. "Well then ... in that case ... you will have to go through me."

She laughed, as if the very idea was ridiculous. "You look nothing like Gabriel, you know. Though I can feel his blood in you ... you smell more like a human. I don't think you have it in you to kill me."

"We shall see about that." He said, drawing The Halo.

The girl squealed excitedly, as if he had just given her a diamond ring. "Oooh. An Angelic Arm. It's pretty."

She reached behind her, drawing a slender katana that glistened. It was white and gold, the blade engraved with wings. The hilt had a set of ivory wings pressed to them.

"That's ... that's an angelic sword ..." Michael gasped.

The girl kissed the flat of the blade. "The angelic counterpart of Yamato. Zadkiel."

"Who are you ...?" Michael asked, his eyes wide staring at the katana is his adversary's hand.

The girl made a mock curtsy. "Lilith."

In a flash, she moved towards him. Michael fired The Halo but she dodged it ... and rammed Zadkiel through his middle, shifting him back with such force that she pinned him to the wall. Michael gasped, feeling pain ripple inside of him.

Lilith gave a twisted grin of satisfaction, forcing Zadkiel in deeper and deeper.

"Hey! Get away from my brother!" She heard a voice call, moments before a shot fired at her hand, forcing her to release her grip on the sword, leaving Michael pinned to the wall.

Lilith grinned, wringing her hands together in anticipation. "Oh. I was just looking for you, daughter of Gabriel. You do look like your father ... let us hope you are not so much a wimp as he is."

Dante stepped in beside Selene and Lilith jumped excitedly.

"The son of Sparda. Oooh. Even better. I get to kill you ... and capture the half breed Selene."

Dante smirked. "I hate to break it to you ... but nobody is going to die ... except you."

Lilith yanked Zadkiel from Michael's middle, causing him to collapse the ground, clutching his wound until it healed.

In a blur, she moved towards them. Dante fired Ebony and Ivory. Lilith skidded to a halt, and whirled Zadkiel around so fast she created a golden blur. Then, she flicked her katana straight ... and the bullets lined up before her.

"I wondered who taught him that trick ..." Dante said, whistling.

Lilith put a hand on her curving hip, pouting prettily. "Your brother had the right idea ... joining the demons. It is a shame you didn't do the same."

Dante shrugged. "What can I say ...? I've always been a rebel. I never really do what anyone expects me to do."

"So I see ..." Lilith lifted the blade up again, getting into a ready stance. "Shall we ...?"

Dante and Selene charged at the same time. Dante drew out Rebellion, and Selene backed him up with The Seraphim. Lilith and Dante met blades, as they stood pressing against one another ... their blades sliding over one another, where they met began to glow red with heat.

"You _are_ cute. It's a shame I have to kill you. I'd rather have you in my bed than in a grave but ... if you won't stand down ..." Lilith sighed disappointedly.

The two slid their swords against one another, and then ... they were clashing against one another, creating sparks. They leapt around the room. Lilith might not have looked it ... but she was strong. She kept up Dante with an almost mockingly lazy ease.

There was something oddly familiar about her ... as if he had seen her face before. He knew he hadn't, but still …

Lilith knocked Dante away with a kick solid enough the knock the wind from his lungs. As he staggered back, Lilith charged for him, Zadkiel aiming for his heart ... a blessed bullet struck the flat of the blade, diverting its course, and sent Lilith toppling to the floor. Two sets of blessed bullets then launched her way – one from The Seraphim, the other from The Halo.

Michael was on his feet, standing beside Selene, their weapons aimed at her. They fired again. Lilith dodged, rolling to her feet. She dashed past Dante, as she left she swiped shallowly across his back, creating jagged lines in his jacket, cutting into his skin.

Then she jumped from the window, and ran away.

Dante howled as the cuts seemed to burn like acid. He pulled off his jacket, ripping his shirt off over his head. Selene was running over to him, to see his skin sizzling ... it was healing slower than normal. These cuts were more stubborn.

"It's just your demon blood reacting to Zadkiel. It is a blessed blade." Michael said.

"That's some kick to her weapon." Dante said, hissing.

Eventually ... his wounds healed and the burning stopped.

"I thought only those with angelic blood could actually use the blessed properties of an Angelic Arm." Selene said.

"So did I." Michael said.

Dante stood and slung his clothes back on. "She was pretty powerful herself. Why did she just take off like that?"

"I think she was trying to prove a point." Selene said. "Some how … she was able to use the angelic function of the blade."

"How is it when ever I touch your guns, they never burn me, but just now it felt like that demon ran a hot iron over me?" Dante said.

"The only time they burn is when its owner has activated its effect. All angelic weapons are the equivalent to demons of what silver is to werewolves. It really hurts … more so than any human weapon." Michael said. "But if the weapon hasn't been triggered to do that … it does nothing. That's why if you pick them up … they won't hurt you. You could even fire her weapon if you wanted to, but wouldn't be able to release any of the blessed bullets."

"But … if either of us were to fire at you with blessed bullets … it'd take a while for you to recover. To weaker demons it obliterates them. To stronger and greater demons it temporarily debilitates them, distils their power." Selene added. "But somehow that demon … was able to activate the blessed function of the blade."

"So … demons can't do that?" Dante said.

"No. They can't. Only angels can … those with angelic blood." Selene said. "The way Lucifer made the demons he mixed his own blood into his creations to give them life … but they weren't quite his children. Which means that you can't activate it. But we can."

Dante winced. "What the hell do we do now … it's not safe to stay here … and we may get attacked if we try to leave."

Michael sighed. "That demon was after Selene. I'm not sure why. The Angelic Vault and the portal were destroyed. There would be no reason for the demons to use us."

"But at the same time … I can't imagine the demons are phenomenally happy about us stopping their master from rising to take the human world." Dante said.

"If that were true … that demon would have wanted to kill us all. Not to take Selene alive. And Lilith specifically said she wanted Selene alive." Michael looked to his sister.

"I have an idea … Selene … pass me your phone. I'm calling in a favour." Dante said.


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel manager could have had a heart attack when he saw the state of his hotel room. He had come upstairs to see what all the noise was that his guests had been complaining about. When he got there ... there was a gaping hole in his wall, Blood spattered the walls and carpet. There were long, deep gouges in his carpet and furniture had been smashed up. There were bullet holes in things. The window was shattered. Blood dripped on the carpet.

"Y-You!" He spluttered angrily pointing at Dante, who he saw was holding a sword. "You are the spawn of Satan! How could you have done this to my _beautiful_ hotel ... this will take weeks to repair ... this was my best suite ..."

Dante sheathed his sword and raised his hand in surrender to the elderly hotel manager.

"Whoa, whoa!" He said. "Chill out, pops. I'll pay for the damages ... and besides ... those two are closer to Satan spawn than I am. He's their uncle."

The hotel manager looked disapprovingly at the man.

"You ... you need a therapist. You are _not_ right in the head. Just get out of my hotel! NOW!" The manager screamed.

"I think if I had a therapist ... they would need a therapist after dealing with me." Dante said.

Selene stepped forwards, smiling politely to the man. His temper seemed to cool.

"I am so sorry for this mess. I will be happy to pay for the damage ... and something extra for compensation." She said.

The manager seemed to have completely forgotten he was angry with the group.

"Oh ... dear girl ... that's awfully sweet of you." He said, now smiling insanely.

Dante shook his head, muttering 'damn angelic charm' under his breath.

Selene led the man out, discussing figures with him, drawing out a cheque book.

"It does come in handy sometimes." Michael said, smiling.

"You guys still let me take a roasting from that old geezer before you stepped in." Dante said, sighing.

"I thought you handled the situation ... rather diplomatically." Michael mused.

Dante shook his head, muttering under his breath.

* * *

The following morning, they had hired a car to drive to Fortuna. They had a stark white, convertible Cadillac, vintage model.

"They just don't make cars the way they used to." Dante said, inhaling the smell of the leather seats.

He was driving down some of the less crowded roads, the wind ruffling his hair. Michael was in the back, avidly reading a book. Selene sat in the front passenger seat beside him. They figured travelling in quieter areas would pose less risk to those around them. If they took the major highways and motorways ... innocent people would get caught up in this.

They were only about an hour away from Fortuna now, and there had been no further attacks.

"Is it just me ... or is this road ... too quiet? The last time we passed another car was about an hour ago." Selene said. "It's a country road but still ... we should have run into something."

"You're right." Dante said, and he stepped on the accelerator.

"Dante, look out!" Michael shouted from the back.

A barrier had sprung up around them. Dante came down hard in the brakes, the car skidded to a halt, and the group had to hold on tight so they weren't thrown out. The car spun as Dante yanked on the wheel to stop them hitting the barrier in front of them. The car tipped ... and then rightened.

The group looked around them, and jumped out of the car.

"A demon barrier." Dante whistled. "Not bad."

There came sharp, roaring noises in the distances. The three peered at the end of the road. A set of jet black motorbikes came speeding towards them, the wheels on them made of hellfire, the tail pipes made of what seemed to be bone, and the mud guards made from some kind of biological armour plating.

Settled on the bikes were demons ... but they were unlike anything they had ever seen. They had stubby, tatty little white wings poking from their back, a set on their head, and tiny ones on their ankles. Their bodies were skinny, with bony arms, and their legs were too long for the motor bikes, poking up over their heads. Their faces looked that though they had a long leather beak, their arms were covered in bristled, short white plumage. Above their heads were tiny, barely visible halos.

"Uh ... what are ... those ...?" Selene asked.

Dante could barely contain a bubble of laughter. "Check it out ... it's got wings!"

Selene drew The Seraphim, Dante took out Rebellion and Michael took out The Halo. The bikes circled them, the demons howling.

"Brings a whole new meaning to hells angels ... doesn't it?" Dante said, smirking.

Selene nodded. "They're new ones for the books."

Dante surged forwards in a stinger move, ramming his sword into one of the bike spokes, arresting the wheel. The demon saddled on it went flying. Some of the demons behind it crashed into the halted bike, and they went pitching forwards and were caught under the wheels of the remaining riders bikes. One of the bikes went out of control as it drove over one of its comrades, flying into the air ... and crashing into the car ... exploding on impact.

The remaining riders scattered, pulling away.

"Not too bright ... are they?" Michael said.

Dante drew Rebellion from the wheel of the bike. There were three remaining bikers, those that had been forced off their bike or mowed down by them had vanished – now dead.

"Looks like we still get to each to take down." Selene said.

The three split up, charging at the demons. Michael fired The Halo, the bullet hitting the demon in the head. It collapsed backwards. Strange ... it didn't turn into dust ...

Selene was firing round after round at her target. It evaded, revving up the bike and whirled around her. She jumped out of the way, charging her weapon ... and launched a blessed bullet.

The force of the bullet knocked the demon of the bike ... but it didn't kill it. As she landed, she fired a few rounds into the demons head ... and the demon stilled ... and exploded.

Dante had sliced at his opponent, knocking them off the bike, and then drove Rebellion into the demon. It burst and vanished as well.

"What's going on ...?" Selene said.

"Our weapons aren't having the usual effect on them." Michael agreed.

"Yeah ... I noticed that." Dante said, hefting Rebellion over his shoulder. "You think that demon girl did something to them?"

"This is serious." Selene said. "Our weapons aren't working anymore."

Michael looked at the smouldering car. There went their deposit ... and their ride.

"I don't mean to change the subject ... but how do we get to Fortuna now? It's an hours drive ... but I'm pretty sure it'll more than double if we have to walk." Michael said.

Dante looked at the motorbikes the demos had ridden. They hadn't vanished.

"Who said anything about walk ...?" He said.

* * *

The three sped down the road, leaning low on the bikes which roared as they tore across the road. It was the final mile to Fortuna. Dante had enjoyed the ride in the Cadillac ... but he was really enjoying the feel of riding a motor bike, belting along at top speed with the wind screaming past his ears.

He looked to Selene beside him on her own demon bike. She seemed to be enjoying herself just as much. Michael on the other hand looked a little uncomfortable. Motor bikes it seemed were not really his thing. He even sat awkwardly on it.

Michael always seemed to strike him as a refined gentleman. Unlike Selene, he enjoyed high class parties and the company of other people with titles. He was by no means a spoilt rich boy, nor was he a snob. But it seemed he was in his element in the world of the aristocrats.

Selene was the opposite. She didn't mind living in a small apartment, or spending lots of time in Dante's low grade budget office. She didn't mind eating pizza all the time. She even loved rock music just as much as Dante. She enjoyed the thrill of slaying demons, of getting even with them for killing her mother.

Though she had been born a noble woman, and was a duchess ... she certainly didn't live like one. Dante guessed that after spending her life running from demons ... it didn't leave much incentive for high society life.

"We're almost there." Selene said, pointing up ahead.

Just as the three made to put on a last burst of speed …. the ground beneath them burst upwards, throwing them into the air. Underneath them, a huge demon that was like an Assault slinked out from the ground. It three times the size of a normal assault, covered in winding white lines … with wing stubs poking from it's back. The armour was black … and the demons tail was lined with smaller wings. Above its head again was a barely discernable halo.

"What the-" Dante exclaimed, leaping off his bike as the tail swung at him. Selene threw her bike at it, and Michael did the same. The force of the bikes hitting it sent the demon stumbling backwards.

The three landed at the same time. The creature roared in anger … and stomped forwards. It stood before them, puffed its chest out, leaning back and then, thrust itself forwards giving a deep base bellow which shook the ground. Its body burst with what appeared to be white spikes which pulsed and hummed.

"That's new." Dante said, drawing Rebellion.

Selene and Michael drew their own guns. Though they wouldn't be able to use their blessed bullets … they could still at least use normal ones.

The demon lunged and the three jumped out of the way. Michael and Selene gave support fire while Dante stabbed at the oversized demon with his sword. With every strike Dante made, the demon blocked it with the spiked and its armour.

"This one's a tough bastard." Dante growled.

The fight continued and it seemed they weren't getting any closer to breaking through its armour.

"Hey! You guys need and hand?" A male voice came.

Then, from around the corner, a huge blue fist smashed into the demon, cracking its armour. The three took the opportunity and made for the opening. Dante sliced straight through, sword trailing down the demons body. Selene and Michael were firing, deepening the gash … and then … the demon toppled back. It smacked to the ground … and fizzled away.

The group turned to see Nero sauntering towards them.

"Hey, kid." Dante shouted. "Thanks for the save."

Nero grinned, wiping his nose. "Trust you three to make a big mess outside Fortuna."

Selene drew The Seraphim.

"What was that thing?" Nero said as he came level to the group.

"Dunno." Dante said. "Never seen anything like it."

"Well, you guys better follow me into Fortuna … before another one shows up." Nero said.

They followed him. Nero led the way, and once they had made it to central Fortuna, Nero assigned them their own temporary dorm. Michael had hung around in his dorm, wanting to take notes on what had happened. So in the meantime, Selene and Dante followed Nero to The Hall.

The communal room used by all the knights was a little empty. Only a few knights were there. Those present stood and saluted their commander before settling down again.

The three sank down into a seat before the lit fire.

"So … I see you've been making some new friends." Nero said.

Dante ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me about it. Things are … getting a little … complicated."

"Oh?" Nero raised an inquisitive brow.

"The Seraphim and The Halo aren't working anymore … that is … the blessed bullets are having no effect what so ever anymore." Selene explained. "There has been a huge rise in demon activity … and that thing outside was the second unusual demon we have encountered."

"Third." Dante corrected. "If you count the she-demon that attacked us at the hotel."

Selene explained what had happened at the hotel, right up until they had fought the demon at the gates of Fortuna.

Nero whistled. "Jeez. That sounds like bad news. If your weapons aren't working I can lend you some of The Order's devil arms. You need something with a little more bite if you're going to kill demons like that."

Selene inclined her head, indicating she was grateful.

"And you're saying … that demon has the counter part of Yamato as well?" Nero slouched in the seat.

"Every devil arm has an angelic counter part … but because only angels can use them … they're rarely seen and most have gone missing. That's just the way they were made. Lucifer crafted the Devil Arms. My father and the angel Michael crafted those to stand against them."

"I guess that would really cut out the number of people who could use them to you, your brother, your father and that guy Isaac. So ... what about this girl?" Nero folded his arms behind his head.

"She felt ... so strongly like a demon ... and yet ... she has the beauty of an angel." Selene said. "All angels are born with it. Much like our aura which puts people at ease."

"You don't suppose she could be an angel then?" Nero sat up and stretched.

"I ... I don't know. I suppose the best people to ask would be my father and Isaac. But my brother says they left a while back to go and check something important. They didn't say what." Selene sighed.

"Can't we just summon those guys with a horn ... or a trumpet ... or a harp ..." Dante trailed off as he caught Selene and Nero's unimpressed look. He gave a tactful cough.

The heavy atmosphere was broken when a burbling giggle echoed to them. Kyrie was wandering in holding Hope in her arms. Nero smiled.

"Sorry ... I just wanted to make sure Selene got here okay." Kyrie said.

Nero patted the seat beside him and Kyrie sank down. She passed him his daughter ... but the child stretched its arms out at Selene.

"It seems she missed you." Kyrie beamed brightly. "You're a natural with babies."

Hope gurgled and giggled, reaching out to Selene. Kyrie chuckled lightly and Nero smiled, looking from Selene to Dante, who was making an awkward face.

Selene reached out her hand, and Hope grasped her finger.

Nero grinned, stood with Hope in his arms and plopped the baby onto Dante, who almost leapt from the seat.

"Here you go." Nero said. "Spend some time with your uncle Dante."

Hope immediately reached up, grasping two fistfuls of his hair. Dante was trying to prise the baby's hands from him while not knocking it off.

"God ... this baby ... is just as much a pain in the ass as you are ... how do you get it to stop?" Dante exclaimed.

"Just watch her for a minute, I'm going to get Selene some devil arms she can use." Nero grinned at him.

Dante scowled, leering venomously at Nero, who waved at him. Hope had already dribbled over him, and was yanking hard on his hair still.

"Ewwww ... stop it, kid ... c'mon." Dante managed to gently wrestle his hair from its grip, and tucked the baby into his arms. "Nero don't you leave me here with this ... this thing."

Hope began bawling, the sound hurting Dante's ears.

"Awww. You hurt her feelings." Nero said, winking. "You better make it up to her ..."

And he left with Kyrie and Selene in tow behind him.

"When I get my hands on him ..." Dante held Hope out as though she were a diseased thing.

Suddenly ... he felt a warm, damp patch growing on his leg. He looked down and screamed.

"Those were my favourite pants ..." He groaned miserably.

Consequently, Hope had stopped crying and was now laughing hysterically, clapping her hands together.

"I'm glad you find this funny ... because I don't." Dante grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just couldn't resist Dante as the 'weird uncle you never leave your kids alone with' figure. Not 100% sure on Nero's relation to him ... I'm going with the speculation that Nero is Vergil's son ... doesn't make sense ... DMC is full of those little potholes ... but it seems the one that makes the most (relative) sense to me. So Dante is actually Hope's great uncle.**

* * *

In the end, Selene had not settled on a devils arm, but instead one of The Order's own swords. The one Nero had given her was much like Red Queen, with an ignition switch. Instead it was white and silver, studded with icy blue jewels. This one was called Snow Queen.

Selene had decided that as she would have been unable to bring out the full capacity of a devil arm due to her angelic blood as opposed to demonic, so she would rather a weapon she could use to its fullest regardless of her heritage.

They then returned to The Hall, to find Dante with drool in his hair, vomit down his shirt front ... and a suspicious liquid on his legs. Hope was grabbing his hair, yanking it and chewing on his head, sticking his silver hair to his scalp with slimy saliva.

Dante looked utterly fed up. As soon as Kyrie walked to him, he thrust the laughing baby to her.

Nero barely suppressed a bout of laughter, he was covering his mouth.

"I'm ... going to burn my clothes ... excuse me a minute." He said, flicking a long line of mucus from his arm that Hope had thoughtfully left him.

Selene followed behind him to the dorm.

Nero watched him go, and as soon as he left he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"The legendary son of Sparda ... the man who boasts about saving the world ... and he can't even take care of a baby." Nero said between choking fits of laughter, holding his ribs as they began to ache.

As he took his daughter in his arms, he noticed she had managed to wrench a wad of Dante's hair and she grasped it tightly in her hands.

* * *

"I think you handled that rather well." Selene said.

Dante groaned. "That child ... is the devil. I would know ... I've met him."

Selene chuckled as Dante shrugged his coat, and then unzipped his jacket, flinging them to the floor. He glanced as Selene unsheathed Snow Queen from the scabbard at her back.

"So ... you settled on that?" He said.

"Yeah. What do you think?" She asked.

Looking at her, his bad mood fizzled away. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

"I think it's beautiful." He said.

He kicked off his boots, and then slipped out of his red pants. He watched as Selene's brow raised ... and a blush formed on her face. He could tell what she was thinking. He grabbed a towel from off the bed, and rubbed out all the baby saliva from his hair.

"The sword isn't too bad either." Dante added to his last statement.

Selene slipped her white coat off, hanging it on the door. Then she turned, slowly unzipping the jacket beneath to reveal bare skin.

"You know, angel, you drive me ... absolutely ... crazy ..." Dante said, sauntering up to her.

Selene nodded, entwining her body against his.

"Is that so ...?" She whispered hotly against his ear.

"You know ... I think the reason why your blessed bullets might be because you don't have any 'pure' thoughts left, babe." Dante husked, smiling and then ... his lips sought hers.

* * *

Lilith sighed deeply, staring at the pile of human bodies stacked up around the bar. She glanced around as the door opened.

In walked her twin.

"You still haven't brought her to me." He said.

Lilith pouted. "I'm getting to it. I just wanted to have some fun."

Her twin eyed the bodies at her feet as she sat on the table in the centre of the bar. It was the only one not broken. Blood was smeared on every surface; the human's she had killed were brutally torn apart.

"So I see ..." He said.

"I just don't know why I can't kill them all. I don't see why you could possibly want that girl." Lilith then gave a sly grin. "Unless ... you like her, right?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He snapped.

"Oooh. Don't be so mean, brother. I quite like that devil boy with her myself. I feel like having some fun with him." She rested a hand on her ample cleavage. "I'm still so young and lonely ... it's rare to find a handsome man strong enough to withstand me."

Her twin sighed disgustedly. "Do as you wish ... just make sure that you bring me Selene alive and intact."

She slipped off the table. "I intended to. How are the troops coming along?"

"There will be another volley of them ready within a few days. When that happens, we will go to Fortuna ... and take the girl ... and that devil pet you want so much." Her twin turned to leave.

"And what if I run into Gabriel and Michael ...?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. She just wanted him to say it out loud.

"Tear them apart if they try to stop you." He said. "That's what we were born to do. That is what our father wishes."

And then he left her there, grinning excitedly.

* * *

Early the following morning, Selene and Dante were woken by Selene's cell phone which was ringing in her jacket pocket. She slipped out of bed, and fished through her jacket pockets. She flipped it open.

"Hello …?" She said, not quite awake yet.

"Selene … where are you?" It was Belmont's voice.

Ever since the incident with Lucifer was over, the two angels had gone back to their 'human' forms – with the exception that her father had chosen a slightly younger form rather than that of an elderly yet spry man. The two men had revealed their true identity … but they would not be permitted to walk around in their true forms. They had requested that everyone call them by their human names, and not to tell anyone of their true identity.

However, Belmont had made it evident that he would be there in his capacity as a father to Selene and her brother. It had taken some time … but Selene had eventually come to recognise the man as her father, and understand why he had to do what he had.

"Dad …" Selene said. "I'm … in Fortuna."

"Stay there, and don't go anywhere unescorted." Her father said. "I have something serious to tell all of you. Is Michael with you?"

"Yeah … he's here." Selene replied.

"Good. Isaac and I are on our way. Remember what I said. You may well be in great danger. Something big is happening … I'll explain more when I get there." He said, and then hung up.

Dante was sitting up, stretching. "What was all that about?"

"My father is coming here." Selene said. "He seems to know what's going on … and he didn't sound too happy about it. I guess what ever he and Isaac went to check out was connected to what has been happening here."

"You don't suppose its Lucifer do you?" Dante rose from bed and began sifting through his clothes.

"I have no idea … but I didn't like his tone. He told us all to stay safe and not to go anywhere without back up." Selene made a grim expression. "And … I have to confess something."

Dante braced himself for 'I'm pregnant', wincing. Instead … what he got was Selene telling him about her dream six months ago, and what she had seen on the train and in the shower. He relaxed, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Maybe that dream did mean something after all." Dante said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that something isn't quite right … and I want to know what." Selene said.

* * *

Nero had lent Dante some of his own clothes while his were being cleaned. He was dressed in black pants, and a white and black zip up jacket. Later that afternoon, Isaac and Belmont had arrived.

Dante, Nero, Michael and Selene were gathered in Nero's study. The two men had requested they go somewhere private … and Nero had been unable to think of anywhere more so than his personal study.

Isaac and Belmont looked grim. This made everyone accounted for very uneasy.

"As you probably know, we had gone to go and check something." Belmont said. "We went … to check on the tomb of Lilith and Sammael."

"Who?" Dante queried.

Isaac sighed, and he and Belmont locked eyes for a moment. They were trying to find the best way to tell them the news.

"When we were fighting Lucifer … the battle was long and gruelling. We were not even sure if there would be an end … if we could defeat him. Lucifer … he is a warrior but also frighteningly intelligent." Isaac began. "However … the war was … much more complicated than any of you know. There were more pieces on the chessboard, figuratively speaking, than just we brothers."

"There was another angel involved." Belmont continued when it seemed Isaac was unable to. "Her name was Celestia. She loved Lucifer. When Lucifer rebelled … and was cast down … it broke her heart. Lucifer had not always been the cold, calculating demon he has become. He was once kind hearted … strong, brave and smart. He and Celestia were inseparable. When Lucifer began to grow bitter against the humans … he changed. He pushed even Celestia away."

"Celestia would watch from heaven, hoping Lucifer would see sense … but she knew that even if he did … he would never be able to return to heaven. When an angel's feet touch the earth, they cannot go back. That is why we are given wings, so that we may visit the human world but not touch the earth." Isaac seemed to swallow convulsively. "Lucifer … beckoned Celestia from heaven … told her he wanted to repent … to live with the humans. It was a trick. He dragged her down to the earth the moment she left the safety of heaven and took her to the underworld with him. Lucifer was a fallen angel … no longer like us … he had become a demon … the purest kind. There was little trace of his previous angelic heritage left. His black wings were proof of that."

Isaac could no longer finish, so Belmont stepped in again. "With her … Lucifer had two children. Twins."

Everyone gasped.

"Whoa, whoa." Dante said, waving his hands. "Lucifer has kids …?"

"Yes. He does. One is called Lilith. The other is Sammael. They are half demon, half angel. They gained their fallen angel demonic blood from Lucifer, and their angelic blood from Celestia … which means that neither devil arm nor angelic arm has much effect on them." Belmont explained.

"Wait … that she-demon that attacked … she said her name was Lilith!" Michael exclaimed.

Belmont nodded. "We were checking to ensure they were still sealed away. The seal was broken. The angelic arm which helped hold them in place … Zadkiel … counter part to Yamato which helped seal away the demon world … was gone. And with it … so were they. They have been sealed away since the uprising ended. We could not defeat them … nor could we defeat their father."

Everyone looked at each other.

"What are they trying to accomplish?" Nero asked.

"They originally fought with their father in the up rising. As there is no way to free him, they will try and conquer the human world in his stead." Belmont's frown deepened. "However … there is something else which is deeply disturbing. It seems … Celestia's sister Evangeline came down to earth to see if she could free Celestia. She has since gone missing and has not returned to heaven in over six months."

Selene thought back to her dream. She told them about it, how the blonde haired angel had begged her for help. Isaac and Belmont stared at her.

"That is … that was Evangeline. She must have been calling to us for help … but you got the message instead." Belmont said. "Female angels always communicate better with other female angels. She mustn't have known you existed."

Selene then explained that their angelic weapons weren't working on the demons.

"Impossible." Isaac spluttered. "Angelic arms do not simply break."

A silence fell on the room.

"I have a question." Dante said. "If they're pissed that we stopped their daddy from coming back … why is it they want Selene alive? Lilith said she could kill the rest of us … but she said she needed Selene alive."

Isaac and Belmont shook their heads, indicating they had no idea.

"Selene … you must stay safe at all costs. What ever those two want you for, I can guarantee it won't be good. Those two … are monsters. They are powerful because of the union their genetics represent. Angel and demon combined. Neither vulnerable to devil arm or angelic arm. It took all we had just to seal them." Belmont said.

Dante thought about how Zadkiel had stung him when Lilith has sliced his back. He remembered how it had hurt … how hard he had found it to heal. Lilith was as beautiful as Selene … but it was a different kind of beauty. Selene's was ethereal splendour. Lilith was like a sultry, smoky magnificence … she seemed to exude an aura of hot sex and rock and roll. That must have been what happened when demon blood and angel blood mixed.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop them? I don't want those two loose in Fortuna … or anywhere for that matter." Nero said.

"You need to combine a powerful set of angelic and demon arms together. We could only use what was to hand during the uprising … which was Zadkiel and a sword called Purgatory. It is similar to the sword Sparda used – the one that bore his name as well. They weren't part of the same set … ideally it would need to be Zadkiel and Yamato." Isaac said.

"That would be a problem … because Lilith is using it." Michael said.

Isaac and Belmont looked at one another. "Did Lilith know who you were?"

Selene nodded. "Yeah. She knew I was your daughter. And she knew about Michael."

"Then this is bad." Isaac said. "Very bad."

"Can't you two do something?" Nero burst. "You two are angels … supreme beings."

"So are they. There are two kinds of 'supreme being' if you want to call it that. There is the pure demon – the only one being Lucifer – the original fallen angel. Then there are angels. Lilith and Sammael are a piece of each – and in that way they are their own kind of Supreme Being. They aren't half breeds. They're a nightmare. The only thing that might stand their wrath … is each other." Isaac sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And right now … that is unlikely. You are dealing with foes who can use both demonic and angelic power … and unleash their full power. Lucifer created the perfect warriors."

Dante looked at Selene. Nero looked at the floor. Michael stared at Isaac and Belmont. Selene was looking at her hands. None of them knew what they were going to do.

"I have an idea." Nero said. "We have Yamato here. If we could somehow get Zadkiel from Lilith … could you then seal them?"

"We would need to lure them to a portal or hell gate." Belmont said. "The weapons would be used to hold them in place … and then with two weapons that are part of the correct set … we could force them into the underworld and seal them there."

"There are some here but they've been destroyed." Nero looked at her Devil Bringer. "If we could some how rebuild one of them … would that work?"

"Yes." Belmont looked very grim indeed. "But all of that will be no easy feat."

"We can't just do nothing." Dante said. "Even if I have to die trying … I'll get that sword from her … and make sure they never rise again."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the short chapter … just wanted to be sure the 'explanation' part got it's own chapter. Enjoy! Cue the Headhunterz 'son of the devil' DUN DUN, DUN DUN ... SON OF THE DEVIL! Music. If you don't know it ... youtube it. AWESOME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just thought I would make sure I squeeze in a disclaimer as I just realised I didn't put one on... **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Devil May Cry and all its characters and concepts are (C) to Capcom ... I do not own it. If I did own it ... the atrocity known as Devil May Cry 2 wouldn't have happened. At all. Selene and her brother are (C) to me I guess. The Archangels Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are (C) to God (Not that he's gonna sue me or anything ... I hope) ... the concept at least of Lilith and Sammael are my twist on things ... but also kind of (C) to God as well. This is PURELY a fanfiction ... it makes no money ... and is simply written by a fan for fans. Hence why it is on . Any questions ...? Good. Now enjoy! Ja ne!**

* * *

Nero was holding Hope tightly, cradling the tiny baby in his arms. His whole world was defending Kyrie and his daughter. He could not let anything happen to either of them.

Hope was sleeping, occasionally babbling in her sleep. Nero stroked her tiny head.

"What ever it takes ... I'm gonna stop those two." Nero whispered. "For you ... and your mother. Nothing will ever ... _ever_ take you away from me."

Hope stirred, and began crying. Nero held her up, placing her over his shoulder, patting her lightly. He wandered over into the kitchen and took out a readymade bottle from the fridge. Hold it in his Devil Bringer ... his demon arm began to glow ... gently heating the bottle. When it was just the right temperature, he slid Hope down, cradling her in his arms and set the bottle into her mouth.

Hope had never been afraid of his arm. Most children, and most people for that matter, were always made a little uneasy about it. Even Kyrie had been at first. But not his tiny daughter.

* * *

Michael was in the library, going through all the information he had managed to compile, desperate to find some clue to stop Lilith and Sammael. So far ... they had only met one ... and she had attacked with such lazy ease ... they were built for combat. Lived for it. There had been no documented evidence of the two ... so clearly his father and Isaac had never wanted anyone to know of their existence ... to leave no temptation to release them for what ever reason.

Belmont slipped in silently behind him. Michael didn't hear him.

"Still working on your journal I see." Belmont said.

Michael turned, looking up.

"Yes ... I ... wanted to make sure that important things were remembered ... or at least documented for someone to find. I know how you two can't tell anyone directly." Michael closed his journal.

Belmont swept across the library to stand beside Michael.

"Can I ask you something ...?" Michael began, noting Belmont's nod, he continued. "Why ... why did Isaac seem so ... choked up about telling us about Lilith and Sammael ... and that other angel."

Belmont frowned neatly.

"It is for a few reasons. First ... Lucifer is our brother. He always will be. It is not easy when you are forced to fight your own brother. To watch jealousy and anger deform him. But ... for Isaac ... well ... he loved Celestia too. She had chosen Lucifer ... so he stepped back to allow Lucifer happiness. Isaac had always as the eldest brother put Lucifer and I first before himself. When Lucifer was cast down ... and we followed him to prevent him destroying the humans ... Isaac often thought of Celestia. While he knew none of us would ever be able to return ... he was happy she was safe. But ... the truth of why Celestia came down ... it was because of Isaac. She had been horrified of what Lucifer had become. She had always liked both brothers ... but leaned more towards Lucifer before the uprising." Belmont sighed. "The day she was captured ... she was coming down to see Isaac. Isaac would not let her touch the ground. He told her to return to heaven. Celestia had began to love him instead of Lucifer ... Lucifer had coldly discarded her and taken up arms against heaven. He was no longer the person her had once been anymore. However ... Lucifer appeared to her as she was returning to heaven. She could not forget the feelings she had once had ... and could not abandon somebody who seemed in so much agony. It brought back memories of happier times, and Lucifer tricked her into coming closer to him." Belmont clenched his hands into fists. "Isaac could not get there in time. He watched Lucifer drag Celestia into the underworld ... condemning her to a fate of suffering. That is why Isaac finds it a tough subject to so much as think about ... let alone talk about."

Michael stood wide eyed. "Is there any way of freeing Celestia?"

Belmont shook his head. "Isaac has devoted his immortal life to finding a way. We have not yet managed to find it."

Michael sighed. "Where exactly were Lilith and Sammael sealed?"

"Deep in the centre of Mount Sinai. There is a path inside that only angels can tread." Belmont ran a finger along the library desk and studied the dust on his finger tip. "It seems that when the portal on your estate was activated ... it deeply weakened the seal. In defeating Lucifer and then breaking the portal so suddenly ... it set off a chain reaction which meant the two could break open the seal. They would not have been able to do so if they had been sealed with Zadkiel and Yamato. However, things were so desperate ... we took what we could to seal them."

* * *

"No. No. Absolutely not." Dante said, stomping across the dorm.

"But Dante-"

"No. No buts. You are not going." Dante snapped.

Selene threw her hands frustratedly into the air. "I will not stand around and do nothing while those two rip the world to pieces. I don't want you to go without me."

Dante set his hands on her shoulder. "Listen ... you know how many times human casually throw around the saying 'spawn of Satan' for bad people ... well these guys _are_ Satan spawn ... the real deal. I don't want them getting their hands on you ... what ever their reason is ... I would rather not think about."

"But ... I don't want to lose you. If they killed you ... did anything to you ..."

Dante sighed. "Please, Selene. Stay here. Wait for me."

Selene stared at him for a long time. There would be no arguing with him when he was in this mood.

"Okay." She said quietly, lowering her head.

Dante lifted her head up by placing his finger beneath her chin. He planted a deep, lingering kiss on her lips. Then he left.

Selene sank onto the bed with a dejected sigh.

* * *

Nero looked at Dante. They were preparing to go out and hunt down Lilith and Sammael. Though they had only met one ... and had no idea what Sammael would be like ... they knew for sure his power would be in line with his sister.

"So ... you're making her stay here?" Nero said.

"Damn right. She isn't stepping out of Fortuna." Dante answered, strapping another set of guns at his waist.

"You think she'll actually stay?" Nero cast him a sideward grin.

"Her brother is here to make sure she stays put. He and I are agreed on the subject. Her father and that Isaac guy are staying to help guard her. So ... it's up to us to somehow get Zadkiel from Lilith." Dante slugged Sparda over his back. He would be needing something with a little more kick than his usual sword – Rebellion.

"Lady and Trish are going to meet us partway." Nero said, putting additional power attachments onto Red Queen, clicking them into place. "They're bringing some devil arms with them. Not that I can see it working all that much. But it's something at least."

Around them, the knights of The Order were getting ready as well, strapping on their weapons. They would stay behind to defend Fortuna, while their commander went to try and intercept the children of Lucifer.

When the two men were ready ... they spun and stood, making for the door. That was when the ground began to shudder. The Knights were thrown to the floor, weapons clattering on the flagstone floor.

"What was that?" Nero shouted.

The two burst from the weapon room and were dashing outside. The shakes grew more and more violent ... and building which had been fully repaired were starting to crack and crumble.

"Is it an earth quake?" Dante called to Nero who ran beside him as they tore through the streets of Fortuna. People were running frantically.

Then ... the two skidded to a halt as on the horizon ... they saw a huge castle rising from the ground. It was a very familiar sight to Dante ... it looked exactly the same as the castle on Mallet Island ... only it was fully intact and the stone was black.

"That looks just like ..." Dante said.

"It seriously lacks some style." Nero said. "It looks like it should be Dracula's castle."

"Oh ... sorry to hear you don't approve." Came a sultry voice.

The two part demons turned and saw Lilith wandering to them, her hips waving seductively as she moved. Her heals clacked on the stone. Dante had imagined that she would move soundlessly like an angel.

As if she had known what he was thinking, she smiled and put her hand on her hip. "I find it much more terrifying when people know I'm right behind them."

"What do you want with Selene?" Dante demanded.

"Oooh. Right to the point. I like that." Lilith laughed. "It's not me that wants her. I couldn't care less what happens to that half breed. It's my brother that wants her. I ... _want you_." She pointed to Dante.

Nero looked from Lilith to Dante.

The two part demon boys drew their swords. Nero ignited Red Queen, Sparda glowed red, the end extending out slightly.

"Mmmm." Lilith eyed Dante's sword, licking her finger and the trailing her hand down her chest. "I always liked a man with a big sword."

"Uh ... Dante ... Lucifer's daughter ... has the hots for you ..." Nero said.

"Must just be my stunning good looks and fine pedigree." Dante muttered.

Then ... from the dorms came a huge explosion. Dante's eyes widened. Selene was in there. As he surged forwards, Lilith was in front of him in a flash, placing her hand on his chest. It felt as though he had hit a brick wall.

"Not so fast, son of Sparda. I want to have some fun." She husked.

Dante tried to force her away. It didn't work. She was very strong.

* * *

Selene pulled herself from the wreckage. She had been just on the edge of the blast radius that had hit the dorms, and the worst she had suffered was debris falling on her. Dust hung around her in a thick cloud. As it started to clear ... she saw a dark figure sitting on a beam which had fallen into the ground.

"It seems in person ... you are even more enthralling." The figure said.

Selene's brows drew together as she tried to see them more clearly. The dust suddenly seemed to blow away.

The figure was a tall, breathtakingly handsome boy. He looked to be about her age. He had jet black spikes of hair flecked with glistening silver. His eyes were the colour of lavender. He was dressed in a black bomber jacket, black leather pants and he wore fingerless black gloves. His gaze swept up and down her body.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

The man stood up, still on the beam, and bowed deeply. "Sammael."

Selene took an automatic step back at the mention of his name. "You ... you're ..."

"Lucifer's son. Yes. And you ... are Gabriel's daughter." He grinned, flashing pristine white teeth at her. "It is a pleasure."

Selene drew Snow Queen, igniting the trigger on it sending light blue flames sparking. Sammael looked amused by this.

"You ... want to fight me ...?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as a curious puppy might.

"I sent your father back to the underworld ... and I'll happily do the same to you." Selene growled.

This seemed to send Sammael into fits of laughter, he clutched his ribs.

"Yes ... I heard about that." He said, his laughter simmering down. "But I didn't come here for revenge. I came here for you, my princess."

Selene's eyes were wide. Then her brows snapped together as she scowled. She ignited Snow Queen again.

Sammael jumped down from his perch and landed before her, unconcerned that she pointed a sword at his chest.

"You have a beautiful voice ... in all my years in the underworld I never heard so sweet a siren as you." He said, reaching out a hand to her.

Selene stabbed Snow Queen right into Sammael's chest with a scream. Sammael didn't move. His expression didn't change; the humour dancing in his eyes did not diminish. Their eyes locked.

"So ... feisty ..." He sniggered.

He swept out his hand in a movement that seemed so light and feathery ... yet when it impacted Selene it sent her flying backwards.

Sammael grasped Snow Queen ... and pulled it out. He threw it into the floor, burying it halfway up the blade. He then advanced on Selene.

Frantically, Selene drew The Seraphim and fired. Sammael didn't attempt to dodge, instead he allowed the bullets to collide ... and they crumbled on contact.

It wasn't long before Sammael was towering above her, smiling softly.

"Come with me, my princess." He said. "There is no need for such violence ... I do not intend to harm you."

"Your father-"

"I do not care about him. I do what I wish. I will take over the human world and he can stay for all eternity in his squalid prison." Sammael seemed irritated now.

Selene's body began to tremble. She knew she was not strong enough to defeat him. She skidded back along the dusty floor ... and reached a wall. The only way out ... Sammael was standing in front of.

"Dante ..." She whispered.

"Sammael!" A cry bellowed into the room.

Sammael's grin broadened.

"Well, well. If it isn't Gabriel." Sammael spun to face Belmont who had burst into the room.

"Leave my daughter be, Sammael. She has nothing to do with this." Belmont said, striding closer.

"Stand in my way, Gabriel." Sammael's voice was laced with a dangerous, venomous warning. "And I will tear your wings off with my bare hands ... and feed them to you."

Belmont did not back down. "I won't let you harm my daughter."

"I do not intend to harm her." Sammael said. "I merely ... wish for her company while Lilith and I destroy the humans ... and reign over this world."

"I cannot let you do that." Gabriel said.

"Such a pity, Gabriel." Sammael shook his head. "You have decided your own fate. When you lay drawing your last breath ... remember this was your own doing."

In a flash, Sammael had moved, gripping Belmont's throat. Belmont threw him off. The two scuffled, blows being exchanged. Belmont's face was drawn with fear. Sammael's face ... riddled with twisted joy.

* * *

Nero stood frozen to the spot. Dante's body shook as he struggled against Lilith. With a slight flick of her wrist, she sent Dante flailing backwards. Her gaze swept up to Nero, and she drew Zadkiel.

"Time to die ..." She said, licking her tongue suggestively up the blade.

As she swung her blade at Nero ... another jumped in its place ... halting her.

Lilith scowled vehemently.

"_Michael!_" She howled. "Don't you _dare_ stand in my way!"

Nero's gaze fell to the person who had saved him. It was Isaac, brandishing a large broad blade, similar to the one Nelo Angus had used. The oversized, wide blade was almost transparent, made from glittering white crystal, with winding lines of white and gold.

"Lilith." Isaac said firmly. "Stop this."

Lilith clenched her free hand into a tight fist. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? What makes you think that ridiculous sword ... Zephyr ... is going to do anything against Zadkiel? You know as well as I do that Yamato and Zadkiel were some of the most powerful arms ever devised. Most other weapons pale in comparison. Yet still you stand before me with that ... defective thing." Lilith's temper seemed to cool, and she sighed. "Oh. I'm almost insulted. You could have picked a far better weapon." She sighed even more deeply, sticking her chest out and running her hand through her hair. "Please ... if you're so eager to die ... at least take the fight seriously. It won't be much fun otherwise."

Isaac swiped his blade – Zephyr – across Zadkiel and Lilith flipped backwards. As Isaac swung his blade at her again, she rolled, leapt into the air as he brought the blade down ... and hopped onto the flat of the blade, holding it down.

"I will tear you apart ... Michael." She hissed. "You will soon wish you had never been born ... never existed ... and even then ... I will devour you."

Isaac's face twisted into determination, while Lilith merely grinned devilishly at him.

* * *

**SECONDARY DISCLAIMER: I also thought I would take this moment to say that this does not reflect my personal preferences religion wise blah blah blah. I don't worship Satan, and in no way is this a tool to make people worship him either. **

**I'm pretty sure people have a whole lot more free will (and sanity) than reading something and then thinking 'heck yeah I'll worship the devil now.' I'm not specifically religious myself ... just interested in myths/beliefs/legends of all cultures and I'm somewhat open minded about the realm of the supernatural. This doesn't mean I slaughter chickens and dance in human blood in the light of a full moon or anything. At least not on weekdays anyway xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Dante was just getting to his feet, swaying slightly. Lilith packed a serious punch ... and the angelic force she threw behind the hit made him feel as though she had sapped him of strength. He remembered when he and Selene had first met, and he brought her to Fortuna for the first time. He had been teasing Nero, and she had punched him. It had hurt him then ... like a pin being driven through his arm ... and then it was gone.

Being part demon, he knew angel power could hurt him. But, like demon power, it could be reigned in and used at will. Only if she wanted to hurt him would her touch ever burn. And that one little punch had been the only time she had done it.

Similarly ... if Dante had wanted to ... his demon power could harm her. Neither of them ever did. But ... Lilith was precisely half demon, half angel. She could use whichever side she wished. How could he possibly get Zadkiel from her?

Dante limped over to Nero and watched as Isaac and Lilith were locked in combat. Isaac was still in his human form. Dante knew he was reluctant to show himself in front of the people of Fortuna. While he retained his angelic sharp reflexes and super human strength ... he was still not good enough to fight Lilith.

Lilith proved this by punching a hole through his middle with her hand ... drawing her hand out which was slathered in blood. As Isaac stumbled back, his wound healing. Lilith licked the blood from her arm with a long, seductive sweep of her tongue.

Isaac gritted his teeth. His body glowed ... and then ... he changed. His huge white wings materialised ... he grew slightly taller ... and he was The Angel Michael. This only seemed to amuse Lilith further.

"Mmmm. You haven't changed a bit." She purred. "Finally ready to take this seriously then ...?"

Isaac hefted Zephyr into his hand and the blade blazed with a milky light, reacting to his angelic form. The blade grew silvery crystalline wings at the hilt.

Lilith and Isaac met blades again, whirling around the streets. Dante had made it to Nero's side. The two watched. Lilith was treating the fight as some kind of obscure dance ... forcing Isaac to take what ever steps she wanted. She was playing with him.

"Shit ... even Isaac isn't able to do anything about her ... what are we going to do ...?" Nero whispered, despair tinging his voice.

"No matter what ... we have to get the sword from her." Dante said.

Lilith has somersaulted over Isaac, grinned gleefully ... and then ... grasping one of his wings in her hand, she yanked it hard.

Isaac screamed, his tone making even Dante and Nero shudder. They could only cringe as Lilith tugged again ... and she wrenched a long tear in his wings, sending streams of gold blood spattering to the cobblestone.

"Michael the great warrior of heaven ..." Lilith spat mockingly. "Now on his knees before me."

Isaac looked up at her, agony twisting his face. As he lifted Zephyr Lilith kicked it from his hand and it skittered over the ground ... its light going out ... the wings at the hilt vanishing.

"I never could understand why somebody as weak and _pathetic_ as you ever managed to seal my father. Your time in the human world has obviously diminished your power, Michael. No longer heavens great warrior, high commander of the angelic army … but a useless, degenerate _mongrel_." Lilith forced the last words out as a hiss through her teeth.

Lilith held Zadkiel above her head.

"We've got to stop this!" Nero turned to Dante.

Nero squeezed his Devil Bringer closed. And then, launched a punch at Lilith. It sent her off Isaac, who looked weary and defeated, struggling to make it to his feet. His gold blood was pouring from his torn wing, creating a shimmering puddle beside him.

* * *

"Stop!" Selene screamed as Sammael slammed Belmont to the ground so hard he made a small crater.

Sammael drew his hand back, and rammed it into Belmont's middle, grinning wide.

"Any last words … Gabriel …?" Sammael asked.

Belmont coughed up shimmering blood, groaning.

"Very well then." Sammael tensed and prepared to tear out the Arch Angels heart with his bare hands.

As he launched, Selene grasped his arm and he stopped.

"Please … stop it!" Selene whimpered. "Please …"

Sammael looked at her.

"If you come with me … I will leave and spare your father." He said.

"Selene no-" Sammael grasped Belmont's throat hard, silencing him.

"If I go with you … you have to leave and not hurt anyone else." Selene said.

Sammael made a wonky grin. "It's a deal. If … you come with me now."

Selene hesitated … her glance sweeping to her fathers beaten face, blood flecked over his body. "Alright."

Sammael dropped Belmont and swerved, looping his arm around Selene's waist.

"Well then, my sweet. Let's go, shall we …?" He bent and then made a jump … and within seconds they were high in the air, jumping over rooftops.

* * *

Lilith stood, and shook the dust from her body.

"Oh. I like that arm." She said, sauntering over, her chest jiggling. "I bet you could show a lady a _real_ good time with it."

"You stay back, demon!" Nero shouted. "Or my next shot won't be quite so '_pleasurable_'."

Lilith giggled. "Is that a threat? Silly boy … you are merely a quarter blood that reeks of human. That arm is about all you have going for you … and if I tear it off … well … it would be a terrible shame." She suddenly broke into a bright smile as though she had just had a brain wave. "Although … it would look pretty pinned on my wall as a trophy."

Nero ignited Red Queen, scowling at her.

"Come and get it then." He roared.

Lilith made to charge at him … and suddenly she stopped and looked up. Without a sound, her twin Sammael landed in front of her.

"Enough games, Lilith." He said. "We're leaving."

"Awwww." Lilith whined. "But I was just having fun!"

"We have things to do." Sammael reminded her tersely.

Dante's eyes widened as he saw Sammael grasping a terrified looking Selene in his arms, holding her fast, grip strong enough even with only one arm. Rage erupted in him.

"Let her go!" He bellowed.

Sammael grinned.

"If you think you can take her from me, son of Sparda … you're welcome to try." Sammael laced a menacing warning in his voice.

Dante drew Rebellion and charged for him. Sammael simply caught the blade between his thumb and index finger.

"Bastard!" Dante screamed, pressing harder without success.

Nero jumped in to help, his Devil Bringer reaching to try and prise Selene away. Sammael's eyes glowed red and a force sent the two flying backwards.

"Dante!" Selene screamed.

Sammael laughed and surged forwards, making to drive his hand through Dante.

"Wait stop!" Selene cried, wriggling in his grip. "Lets just go now … please. We had a deal."

Sammael skidded to a halt. "You will do as I say?"

"Yes. I will do anything. Just don't hurt them. Please." Selene begged.

Sammael grinned slyly at Dante, who was getting to his feet. Sammael wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and pressed her body against him.

"Lilith … we're leaving." Sammael said.

"But brother-"

"Now." Sammael's tone indicated he was in no mood to argue. His expression was serious. For a moment … his expression, the way her carried himself … it reminded Dante of his brother Virgil.

Lilith rolled her eyes, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Ugh. You take all the fun out of everything."

"There will be plenty of time for fun after we have completed out business." Her twin said.

Dante was scrambling to his feet, but the two dashed off. Dante ran … trying to keep up but he could not compete with their speed as they dashed to the castle which had erupted from the ground. He tripped, falling onto his face.

He slammed his fists into the ground, sparking in and out of devil trigger. Rage and anguish wracked his body. He screamed in frustration.

"We'll get her back." Nero's voice came. "I promise you."

Dante looked up, his eyes glazed with tears he was fighting to hold back.

"When I get my hands on him … I'm going to rip his head off." Dante growled in a threatening promise.

* * *

The huge black castle the two had summoned was circled by flying demons of all kinds. There was a giant leviathan circling over head as well. The demons shirked away from Lilith and Sammael, terrified of them.

Sammael dragged Selene down the stone corridor. Selene was trembling, wondering what horrors would await her.

"I wonder who destroyed our old castle …" Lilith mused, looking at her brother.

"That doesn't matter. We have this one now." Sammael said bluntly.

Lilith huffed. "Ugh. Brother … you are such a stick in the mud. Always so serious."

Sammael ignored her, focusing instead on Selene. He smiled, inhaling her scent. Unlike the stench of the underworld … Selene was a beautiful, pure soul. Though she was half human … he could barely sense it in her.

"I'm going to the dungeon." Lilith said. "I feel hungry."

She walked away, her heel's clicking.

"It seems it is just you and me, my princess." Sammael said.

Selene turned her head to him.

"What do you want with me …?" She asked.

"I wish for you to be my queen … my black queen … ruling beside me. I will take over the human world. Only you will be spared. Those you once knew … unless they swear allegiance to me … will perish." Sammael said. "From the moment I rose from my prison … I picked up on your scent. I found traces of you, pictures of you … and I knew that I had to have you as my own."

Selene looked repulsed. "But … you are … we are …" She trailed off pathetically as a cold shiver ran through her body, unwilling to say the words 'cousins'.

Sammael simply chuckled. "What is a barrier to humans … is nothing to an angel. We can be joined with our own parents if that is what we desire and it would not be a problem. Our genetics and our make up is different. When man was created … that was one of the limiters added to the genetic code. But it is not so for angels. That we are related only makes more sense … that my children benefit from our pure, strong blood. The line of Lucifer is powerful. The three brothers were some of the most potent angels in heaven. Only the two brothers had the strength to push down Lucifer. Though you are half human … that part of you is overlapped greatly by your angelic side. You hold the blood of a powerful angel in you … as do I."

Selene thought she was going to be sick. His touch as he grasped her, pulling her along suddenly repulsed her, causing a burning tingle under her skin.

"Please … you can't … I won't." Selene shook her head.

Sammael grinned wickedly. "We had a deal … didn't we …?"

Selene's eyes widened, as the horrible realisation hit her at what she had done … and why Sammael had wanted her brought alive.

* * *

Lady and Trish had arrived that evening, gaping at the huge castle which had sprung from the ground.

"That looks familiar." Trish mused.

Nero met them in Fortuna centre.

"So … I hear all hell has broken loose." Lady said, Kalina Ann slung over her back.

"You might say that." Nero said. "It's going to be a long night. You'd better follow me and I'll try and explain as best as I can."

Trish sighed. "I don't see why you couldn't have explained on the phone."

Nero made a grim expression. "You would have wanted me to tell you that Lucifer's son and daughter attacked, less than happy we stopped their father from rising …?"

Lady and Trish's face blipped with surprise.

"I'm sorry … for a second there I thought you said something about Lucifer's children." Lady said, cleaning out her ear with a finger.

"I did." Nero said.

The two women stopped dead in their tracks.

"Let's just say that castle is only the tip of the iceberg." Nero said, wiping his nose. "You guys better start moving. I have a lot of explaining to do. Let's just say Isaac and Belmont are in not condition to fill you in."

Trish and Lady looked at one another. They definitely didn't like the way things were going so far.

Nero led them to The Hall. It was empty. Every available knight was on patrol. Since the castle had appeared, low level demons had come crawling into Fortuna, and the knights had been dispatching them as quickly as they could. The citizens were all in the shelters.

Even Lady and Trish had taken out some lower level demons on the way here.

"Where's Dante and Selene?" Trish asked, scanning all the seats in The Hall.

"Uh … we have a slight problem. I'll have to start from the beginning … it's a looong story." Nero took a deep breath and told them as best he could about what Belmont and Isaac had told them about the uprising with Lucifer … that Lucifer had a son and daughter who were twins – and to make matters worse that they were half demon and half angel, making them immune to the effects of both angelic and devil arms. He explained what had happened when Lilith and Sammael had come to Fortuna for Selene … how they had wiped the floor with the Arch Angels … and managed to take Selene with them.

Lady and Trish sat in stunned silence.

"He's taking it pretty hard." Nero said, staring into the fire. "We don't even know what they want with her. What's worse is that Selene's brother Michael says they ran into some unusual demons and that their angelic arms aren't working. Well … the blessed bullets are firing but when they hit the target … it has no effect."

"Then this is really bad." Lady said. "I thought Lucifer only had a son … you know like in the bible … from the eternal sea he rises, creating armies on either shore … that kind of thing. I always thought his name should be Damian or something."

"Evidently … the things we always thought we knew about angels aren't quite how they first appear." Trish said. "That whole incident with Lucifer trying to rise made that point very clear."

"There is one thing …" Nero said. "Belmont said that if we can get Zadkiel – Yamato's angelic counterpart … and if we can lure them to a gate … we can send them back to hell with their father."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Trish asked, her face drawn and serious. "They almost killed pure blooded angels. The ones who sealed Lucifer in the underworld. The devil himself. What chance have we got of getting that sword from her?"

Nero sighed. "We have to come up with something. We have Isaac and Belmont here, and we already have Yamato. And … as we speak we're rebuilding a hell gate here. So all we need is Zadkiel. Even if it takes an army of us … that's all we have to do."

"Oh … well that's alright … if that _all we have to do_." Lady said, leaning forwards. "No problem."

"I'm being serious." Nero retorted.

"So am I." Lady said. "We've all faced tough opponents before … opponents who seem unbeatable. Even Lucifer himself. So if they're not weak against angelic arms or devil arms … we just have to find what they are weak against." Lady glanced and Trish and Nero. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let a demon whip me, no matter who their father is."

Trish nodded. "Right."

* * *

Nero had gone to get Dante so they could discuss how they were going to infiltrate the castle and confront Lilith and Sammael.

Dante had shut himself in his dorm room and had been in no mood to come out.

Nero knocked on the door.

"Dante … come on. We're going to get her back … but we need a plan." Nero called through the door.

He got no answer. Nero sighed irritably.

"God damn it, Dante! You're not the only one with a stake in this!" Nero kicked open the door.

He peered around the empty room. Dante wasn't there. The window was wide open. Dante's weapons were gone … and Dante was no where to be seen.

"He didn't …" Nero whispered in horror. "That _stupid_ son of a bitch …"

Nero stalked from the room and was racing down the hall. Dante had gone out to the castle alone to get Selene back. Surely the man wasn't that stupid?

Nero made a mental note that when he dragged Dante back by his balls, he would chain him and lock him in. This was no time for a suicide mission. If he was ever going to get Selene back, he needed a good strategy. Lilith and Sammael were not just any demons. They were the strongest foes any of them had faced before. And Dante was going to waltz up to their door. What did he plan to do to get in that fortress? Ring the doorbell and Shout 'pizza delivery'?

* * *

Dante crept closer to the castle. He had made it out of Fortuna and now stood a few yards from the hulking castle. There didn't seem to be any easy way in … but somehow … he had to get inside. He didn't want to imagine what Sammael was going to do to her … what kind of torture he would put her through to enact revenge for her part in sabotaging Lucifer's rise to the human world.

If what he had seen so far was any example of what there were capable of … of Lilith tearing Isaac's wings with such cold brutality … and Sammael's strange grin when he took Selene away …then he needed to get Selene out of there as quickly as possible.

As he slunk forwards, a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him down to the ground. Dante wriggled in its grasp, hands reaching out to lash at his assailant. His hands were gripped and his attacker held him down.

"You know, I have better things to do than to tail your sorry ass, Dante." Nero hissed quietly.

Dante relaxed. "So, kid … you come to back me up?"

Nero let Dante sit up, sighing disgustedly.

"No. You can't just barge in there without a plan." Nero said. "You won't be much good to Selene torn to pieces."

"But I won't just let Sammael and Lilith torture her." Dante said.

"Look … I'm worried about her too. Selene is a good person, she doesn't deserve to be in that castle. I'm not even sure I would wish those two on my worst enemy … except maybe that Agnus freak if he were still alive …" Nero shook his head. "But you can't just go barging in there, without a plan … you'll end up mince meat. And that will hurt Selene more." Nero grasped Dante's shoulder as he turned to walk away. "Did you hear her when Sammael took her? She obviously made the deal that if she goes with him … he would leave without killing us. She made that sacrifice for us … no … for you. You mean the world to her. Let's just use the time she bought for us … and take back the advantage in this fight."

Nero stared hard at Dante, who didn't appear to be listening. Nero shook him.

"Dante!" Nero chided the older man. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Dante replied under his breath. "Let's go-"

The two men just whirled out of the way of a blade at the end of a chain that flew in their direction. They had company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right ... apologies for the lack of updates. I have a hypographia-related thing – basically there are occasions when I get an uncontrollable urge to write - on ANYTHING. Usually it's triggered by stress but sometimes I just get 'attacks' of it. It's almost involuntary. But it's not always the same story, and I can't seem to stop myself when I get that way sooooo ... I haven't really been working on fanfics until it cooled down a little (and had to sleep after a few days without it as well 0_0) I have done more of this that I haven't separated into chapters because I'm going through the draft, so hopefully ... fingers crossed ... there should be a few more updates after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Behind them was what looked like Sin … wearing a large white top hat. Rather than its usual scythe … it instead carried curved blade which glistened white on a black chain. Its face was made of stone. Usually, the smoky body of the Sin would be charcoal in color … but this one was a whirling mixture of white and black mist. There was a glowing golden halo beneath it, following it where ever it went as it hovered in the air. The same as the other strange demons Dante had encountered recently, it had small white wings poking out of its back but they looked as though they had been shredded.

The demon yanked its arm and the blade returned.

"What … is that …?" Nero asked.

"I dunno." Dante said. "I've never seen anything like it …"

Then demon swung its blade again, and the two jumped out of the way, each going a different direction. As both men rolled to the ground, they drew their sword. Nero ignited Red Queen, and Dante extended Sparda. When the two finished their roll and pushed to their feet they were charging for the demon before it could pull back its chain.

Making a stinger move, the two hit the demon at the same time. The demon gave a shrill but … strange scream. It sounded more like it had sung than cried out. It vanished leaving a trail of feathers in its wake.

"What is going on here?" Nero said. "I've never seen a demon do that."

Dante nodded in agreement.

"Look, we better get out of here before another demon comes for us." Nero said.

As if on cue, the ground began to rumble. From the earth a demon that looked like a worm burst out, hauling itself out of the ground and then … coiled it's long length into the air, hovering. Its head looked like an alligators only the demon itself was red and leathery.

Its eyes were white, and at its head were a set of red leathery wings … and a set of soft down white wings. Above its head was a halo. It grasped Dante in its jaws … and carried him into the air. Nero dragged himself to his feet, trying desperately to think of a way to free Dante, but the demon had risen high out of his range.

* * *

Dante kicked and bucked, trying to wrench his coat from the demons jaws. He managed to reach one of his guns, and he fired several rounds onto the demons jaw. It dropped him. Dante fell down, noting the dizzy height it had taken him. He grasped onto the demons tail on the way down, arresting his descent.

The demon shook its head and tried to whirl around and snap at Dante. Dante moved, running up the demons body. The demon was veering close to the castle. It rammed up against the castle wall, smashing a window … and it sent Dante tumbling through.

The demon looked through the window at Dante as he was getting to his feet, screeched … and then flew away.

Dante dusted the broken glass off and peered around. The demon had thrown him into a tower, high up on the castle.

At least he was in. Now all he had to do was find where Sammael was keeping Selene … and get the hell out.

* * *

Sammael had dragged Selene to his personal chambers. There was a huge four poster bed atop a thick rich red rug draped with fine silk, a huge stone fireplace not yet lit.

He had fine art depicting battles between angels and demons … the demon in each won, rending apart the angels.

He had a large window, offering a view of the demons swarming outside keeping watch over the castle. All the furniture was expensive and of the highest quality.

When Sammael closed the door, Selene threw herself away from him, dashing to the far end of the room. Sammael didn't seem bothered.

At the fireplace he had two seats or red leather facing once another atop a Chinese threaded rug. The rest of the floor was made up of flagstone.

"There is no need to fear me, Selene." He said. "You will find me quite agreeable."

"Stay away from me … you're a monster." Selene hissed.

Sammael laughed. "Selene … my sweet … come to me …"

He extended his hand and an invisible force picked her up … and sent her gliding to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and snapped his fingers. In that instant, the fire lit, flames leaping up and the fireplace, and Selene's usual white clothes vanished, replaced with a black gauzy dress which hugged her curves.

The skirt had a fish tail design, hugging her hips and thighs and then billowing out at the bottom. The dress was black silk … but there were large gaps covered simply with wide spaced lace meshing. First the outside of her thighs. Then a long patch running from her belly … and over her chest, barely hiding her breasts beneath. The back plunged down, leaving it bare, stopping at the farthest reach of her lower back. The sleeves were ribbons coiling up her arms to her wrists.

Selene made to cover herself, feeling more like she were naked, her face boiling to red.

"So beautiful …" Sammael inhaled, pressing her body against him.

Selene tried to push away … but he was strong. Far stronger than she. Using one arm to cradle her against him, he whirled his other hand … and a tall champagne glass filled with a red wine appeared in his hand.

"A drink, my sweet?" He offered.

Selene smacked the glass from his hand, sending it smashing to the stone floor.

"Would you prefer white wine, then?" He asked as if he didn't notice she was struggling against him.

"You … take your hands off me!" Selene rasped.

"Come now … I can offer you things no other man could. What ever it is you desire will be yours." He breathed warmly against her neck.

When Dante had held her and breathed against her this way, it had sent tremors of delight through her. But … just being near Sammael sent sharp, icy shivers through her body. When he placed a kiss to her vulnerable skin there, it took all she had to not scream.

"Please … stop …" Selene whimpered.

"You know … I can show you pleasures beyond imagination." He said. "And … when the world is at my fingertips … you shall rule with me."

"Don't touch me … I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Selene swung her arm to slap him … but he caught her hand.

"It's that … that half breed demon … isn't it?" Sammael looked fed up.

"Dante is ten times the man you could ever hope to be." Selene snapped.

Sammael sighed. "I do not hope to merely be a man. I am the son of Lucifer and … I will be the supreme ruler. The very earth trembles in fear as I walk across it."

"I will never … never let you take over this world." Selene's voice trembled.

Sammael flung her away and she went crashing into the bed. Silently, he paced towards her, eyeing her with hunger. Selene made to sit up, but an unseen force held her down. Her chest rose and fell in rapid, panicked breaths.

"I am quite sure … once you feel my kiss … you will forget all about your half demon lover … and you will realise … that there is no comparison." Sammael said, sliding lazily onto the bed beside her.

His hand stroked her cheek, but she turned her head away. This only further amused him. He leaned down … and brushed his lips against hers. Selene clamped her mouth closed. So instead, Sammael trailed warm kissed across her cheek and then down her neck.

Selene choked, feeling she was going to be sick. His hands trailed over her body. Selene wished that he had simply wanted to kill her instead.

"Dante …" She whispered.

Angrily, Sammael tore himself from her. He threw himself off the bed, and the force restraining her lifted.

"You _will_ want me." He spat at her. "In fact … when I am through with you … you will beg for me … beg for my touch … for my company … for my affection."

Sammael stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Selene made a break for the door … and now sooner did she reach it, than a demonic barrier blazed on the door, preventing her from opening it, and another appeared at the window.

Furious … she grabbed anything she could and threw it at the door. Priceless vases and statuettes, she tore the portraits and decorations from the wall and threw them. No such luck. She attempted to push the bed to block the door, but it wouldn't shift. So instead she pressed the seats which had been at the fire and propped them against the door. It probably wouldn't even make Sammael break pace … but it might get the message across to him that she hated him.

* * *

Sammael stalked down the corridor, scowling. Lilith met him halfway.

"What's the matter brother? Is your little play thing not warming up to you …?" She grinned.

"That is none of your concern." Sammael said curtly.

"Oooh. It's so fun to see you this way. I don't know why you don't just kill her." Lilith sighed.

"When I want your opinion, I will ask for it." Sammael waved her away. "Until then do not bother me with your idiocy."

She pouted prettily. "Oh my. That half breed must have upset you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was on my way to dinner. I'm starting to get bored."

"You will wait until our troops are ready and not before, Lilith. I mean it." He made a very serious face.

His twin only giggled. "You always were a buzz kill, Sammael."

Sammael did not grace her with a response, and instead he strode swiftly down the corridors to check on his other prisoner.

The cells he passed were full of pulsing white and black chrysalis, filled with obscure looking creatures. There were hundreds of them lining this dungeon alone, and many more on other levels.

He reached the lowest level of the castle, and into the darkest dungeon. Inside the very last cell, was Evangeline. She was chained to the floor, and looked bruised and beaten, her wings torn and shredded. Her eyes were red and puffy from extensive crying. Her dress had been torn and was barely intact.

Her usual angelic glow had diminished.

Evangeline looked up at Sammael, her lavender eyes pleading.

"Please … release me … no more …" She sobbed.

"You have not finished your purpose, Evangeline." Sammael said simply. "There is much, much more for you to do."

Evangeline wailed.

"Have some pride, Evangeline … you are an angel. Divine. Do not debase yourself." Sammael kicked her.

He glanced at her. There was blood both fresh and dried plastered over her cell floor and walls. Her stomach was partially swelled. A new batch of troops would soon be ready.

"P-Please …" Evangeline begged, her body shaking. "I … I wish to die … p-please … k-kill me …"

"All in good time." Sammael said. "All in good time."

As Sammael left … Evangeline began to sing. Her song was achingly sad, filled with anguish … but her voice flawless and beautiful. It rang through the dungeon.

* * *

Dante was creeping through the castle. He had made it through the tower. It seemed the demons were more than reluctant to venture inside the castle. They were probably scared shitless of Lilith and Sammael.

But with the mood he was in … any demons to cross his path should be just as terrified. He was going to find Selene and get her out of here.

* * *

"He _what_?" Lady exclaimed, when Nero had returned and told them that Dante had gotten inside the castle after charging off.

"Dante has always been the 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of person." Trish said, sighing.

"Yeah, well, he's going to get himself killed." Nero snapped. "So now we have one more thing to worry about."

The three turned as Michael wandered into the Head Quarters meeting hall, the same one Sanctus had used to convene discussions about capturing Dante when Trish had been disguised as Gloria. They sat at the table, and Michael was striding over to them.

"Has there been any word on my sister?" He asked, face drawn.

Nero shook his head. "Only that Dante has managed to get inside the castle … and is now just around the corner from being slaughtered if either Lilith or Sammael finds him." Nero wiped his nose, a kind of gesture he made when he was feeling agitated. "How's your father and that Isaac guy?"

Michael slunk down into a seat opposite Trish. "They're healing up alright. Fortunately, I inherited the ability of angelic healing. They should be recovered soon and will join us."

Trish whistled. "They must have taken quite a beating."

Nero nodded, thinking to when Lilith had torn Isaac's wing. "You don't know the half of it."

Michael twitched in his chair, indicating he was feeling restless. "I just don't understand what they would want Selene for."

The three looked at him.

"Well … when our angel friends are fully rested and out of bed … perhaps they can shed some light on the matter." Lady said, standing. "In the mean time … I'm going to help the patrol slaughter some of the demons getting into Fortuna." Lady turned to Trish. "You coming?"

"Sure thing." Trish stood and followed Lady out.

Nero put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Hey … don't worry about it."

Michael looked at him, and nodded.

"I just … feel like there's more I could have done to save her. Since our mother died … I have been protecting her from demons. When that threat was taken care of … and Selene left we hadn't seen one another for a while. We always spoke on the phone but … I wanted to believe that finally my little sister was safe. That she could live her life however she wanted. We had always been restricted in what we could do, we could never really have any friends because of the demon attacks." Michael sighed and then smiled grimly. "I was happy she had found a life she enjoyed. It wasn't the life of high society she was born into … but what mattered the most was that she was kept safe and that she was happy."

"Well we'll get her back, I promise you." Nero said. "I will stop those monsters from hurting anyone … and I sure as hell won't let them take over the human world. I have a daughter … and a wife. I might not know what it's like to have a brother or sister … but I do know how important it is to keep the ones we love safe from harm."

The two men regarded each other silently.

* * *

Early the next morning, Isaac and Belmont had fully recovered. Though all their wounds were healed … there was an overhanging air of defeat around them which seemed to lower the mood of the room to rock bottom.

They had all settled back in the conference room in Head Quarters. The two had chosen not to sit, but rather stand and face the group. Nero, Michael, Lady and Trish looked at them expectantly.

"So … there have been some unusual demons that you have come into contact with?" Belmont asked, looking at Nero.

"Yeah. Never seen anything like it. And I've killed hordes of different demons. It's like they were … I don't know … upgraded versions of demons I've fought before. They move differently … attack differently … and they die differently." Nero then explained how when he had killed the unusual Sin the night Dante had gotten inside the castle how it had seemed to sing rather than scream … and the halo beneath it.

Isaac and Belmont looked at each other as though horrified.

"It must be Evangeline …" Isaac breathed. "They're using her … using her to create stronger demons."

The four at the table at the same time shouted 'what?' - all taken aback.

"It all makes sense now. The angelic arms didn't seem to be working. Then you come across strange demons. That's why Sammael and Lilith captured Evangeline, so they could somehow make demons that were also part angel. If they were part angel … they would be harder to kill … and the angelic arms wouldn't work against them." Belmont said.

"Wait, wait … you're saying demons can be made part angel?" Lady said, brows raising.

"I didn't think it was possible. Angel blood usually burns demons on contact. I don't know how they're managing it." Isaac clenched his hand into a fist. "They're creating an army of demons … that are unlike anything you have ever fought before … that will be harder to kill …"

The group looked at one another.

"Do you think that's why they kidnapped Selene as well …?" Michael asked.

The two angels shook their heads.

"I don't think so … her blood isn't strong enough to make an army. Only a full blooded angel might stand a hope in doing it. I really don't know what they're doing to her … or what their plan for her is. It seems unlike them to take somebody and torture them in private unless there was an ulterior motive." Belmont rubbed his chin thoughtful.

"Yes … they do enjoy public executions … as opposed to private ones. If they were taking her to get revenge … they would have killed her in front of everyone who cares about her. It serves as a warning." Isaac folded his arms over his broad chest. "So it's probably safe to say she's alive … for now."

"Well … the hell gate should take a few more days … but we're over half way there." Nero said. "So we have two days to come up with a plan."

* * *

Selene sat at a massively long dinner table, staring haughtily down the other end of the table at Sammael. There had been a huge feast laid out, with every kind of food Selene could think of. In the centre of the table there was even a boar with an apple in its mouth. At regular intervals there were lit candelabra, and pitchers filled with sweet smelling red wine.

Sammael bit off a chunk from a large animal leg. It was probably the leg of a demon, rather than a 'normal' food. Selene's plate was empty; the tall fluted glass filled with wine was untouched. Sammael had dressed her instead in a red ruffled dress. The neck line plunged straight down, skimming her chest, falling to her navel. The back of the dress had a spiked leather collar rising up high at the back, and it reminded her of the webbed ruffle on certain lizards. Her lips were covered in blood red lipstick, her cheeks were roughed and her feet were clad in red leather stilettos. Her hair had been scraped back, and coiled onto her head. Strands curled down, grazing the sides of her face.

Sammael himself had dressed in a sharp, leather evening suit with long flowing tails at the back. He had a red neck tie at his throat and a high collared black shirt. He wore tight white gloves at his hands.

His handsome face studied her.

"You should eat, my sweet." He said. "You will need your strength."

Selene tossed her head stubbornly, pushing her plate away. "I'm not hungry."

Sammael smiled. He stood from his seat and swept across the room to stand beside her. A force held Selene restrained in her seat. She struggled, wiggling. Sammael grasped her hand, and drew her up, the restraints shattering. He pulled her into his arms, and bent his head to kiss her, holding the back of her head with his hand.

When their lips met, and he managed to roughly prise her mouth open, Selene almost gagged as the taste of demon blood from his mouth fell into hers. She tried desperately to push him away. She punched his chest ... and each time it hurt her more than it did him.

"Why do you bother fighting me, my sweet?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

His eyes met hers ... and she could see desire burning in them. Her body trembled, nausea setting in. Sammael swept her off her feet, and holding her in his arms, he carried her to his room. The fire lit as he wandered in, and all the candelabras burst into flame.

Gently, he let her down, sliding her feet to the flagstone floor. Selene threw herself from him, and made it to the door. It slammed shut in her face.

Sammael sighed wearily. "I do not understand why you do not see that I am the only man you could ever be with. There is truly no comparison."

Selene raised her eyebrows. She had thought Dante was a little bit of an egotistical air head ... but this guy ... _literally_ thought the sun shone from his backside. He was so sure of himself, and though he had looks that surpassed even her brothers angelic striking face – one that sent girls into a whirling stupor ... Selene did not doubt that had Sammael walked into a room of the same girls ... they would be ripping their clothes off and diving onto him. He was well spoken, he exuded an aura of calm strength ... as though there were nothing he was incapable of.

But even still ... this was the son of Lucifer. He was bent on taking over the human world ... destroying all she loved. And ... more importantly ... this monster was not Dante ... and she could not love anyone else.

This was the monster who had beaten her father to a bloody pulp and would have killed him in cold blood if she had not spoken out – not made the deal to go with him willingly. He did not know what love was ... couldn't possibly understand. To him ... he merely wanted a mate with the ideal heritage, the right family background. Somebody who could match his own breeding and stature because he would not be with anyone he considered 'below him'.

She jumped as Sammael slammed his hand angrily into the wall.

"You!" He howled, stalking up to her. "You will love me. You will want me. I will see to it that your half blooded, mongrel lover is obliterated and I will bring you his head."

As he turned to leave, Selene grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

Sammael forced her away and she went flying, crashing into the bed. Selene threw herself to her feet as Sammael made to walk out the door.

"Please wait!" Selene cried. "I'm sorry ... please stay. I ..." She took a deep breath. "I don't want you to leave."

Sammael turned to her, his gaze softening. "Why ...?"

Selene's brain ticked desperately. She had to do something ... she couldn't let him destroy Dante. She had to buy them more time.

"I ... I will miss you." She said, making the most innocent face she could while swallowing past the rising bile. "I am sorry to upset you ... I am just afraid. I have only ever been with one person ... and that was Dante. I didn't think I would be good enough for somebody of your ... calibre."

Sammael raised a pleased brow. Clearly ... flattery worked very well with him. He drew his hand away from the door and began padding towards her.

"Come to me, then ... my sweet. Show me how much you miss me." He opened out his arms.

Forcing her body to comply, Selene strode to him. She hated herself for it ... but she had to do what ever it took to keep Dante alive until he could save her. She draped her body over his, winding her arms around her neck. Even though every nerve in her body screamed, she leaned up and cautiously touched her lips to his.

Sammael moved quickly. He pushed her back, pressing her into the wall. The force he used hurt her and she groaned ... but Sammael mistook it for a groan of pleasure and not pain. He kissed her back fiercely.

Selene focused on the throbbing pain at her back where the stone dug into her spine.

It seemed that Sammael was unable to control himself, and he was grasping her with ferocious force.

"Brother dear …" Came Lilith's purr from the doorway.

Sammael tore himself from Selene and looked furiously to Lilith.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Why must you interrupt me?" Sammael snapped at her.

Lilith smirked at her twin's flushed face. "Now, now brother. I can see you're busy. I just thought you might want to know … another batch of demons are ready for your inspection. I know how much you like to see to that personally."

Sammael sighed irritably. "Fine."

He passed an apologetic look to Selene and then left with Lilith to go into the dungeon. Selene pressed herself against the wall, listening to him leave. She heard Lilith's amused cackle echo down the hallway. Selene wiped her mouth, trying to take away every sensation of him from her skin.

He had smeared her lipstick, and she wiped all of it away with the sleeve of her dress. When she was sure she could no longer hear the two she crept to the door. In his agitation … and still distracted by his own desire for her … he had forgotten to set a demonic barrier.

She crept to the door, opening it ajar slightly. She looked both ways down the corridor and saw nothing. She grasped the stilettos and pulled them off her feet. Then she slipped out of the room, creeping down the dark hallway. Her heart thundered in her chest. She had no idea where the exit was. She couldn't even tell which way Sammael had dragged her in. But … she had to make it out.

* * *

Dante was pacing around a large library he had managed to wander into. It was huge. Three times as big as the one on Mallet Island, and on three levels, not just two. He glanced up at the landings of the other two levels.

Where was he supposed to go now?

Frowning thoughtfully, he swept his gaze across, searching for a door or a passageway … something that might lead him out and get him closer to Selene.

He jumped as he heard a door creak open and he threw himself to the wall, hissing beside a large bookshelf. He drew Ebony and Ivory, listening intently. He heard soft footsteps.

* * *

Selene ventured into the library, breathing softly. Keeping near the wall, she looked down from the first landing. Her heart thudded so hard in her chest she feared it could be heard all the way down into the dungeon.

She swerved as she heard a noise … it sounded like a shuffling and she pressed her back to the wall. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she let out nervous short breaths. She slipped forwards to the source of the noise. Sammael had confiscated The Seraphim and she didn't know where he had put them … but right now … as the blessed bullets weren't working … that was the last of her worries right now. Getting out was top priority.

As she turned a corner … she saw where she had thought she heard something … there was nobody there. A few books had fallen from the shelf and lay on the stone floor. She sighed, her hand flying to her chest. She wandered slowly, her eyes nervously keeping a look out encase somebody was here.

* * *

Dante stalked silently behind the woman in the red dress. He edged closer and closer, and still the demon didn't seem aware of his presence. He thought he had blown it when he had knocked the books from the shelf he hid by… but he had managed to dash to another at the steps leading up to the landing the woman was on.

No doubt it was one of Sammael and Lilith's demons.

He crept closer … and then his eyes locked on the jagged scar running down the revealed back of the red clad woman. His brows shot up and he holstered his guns.

"Selene …?" He called softly.

Selene stiffened and whirled around to face him.

"Dante!" She exclaimed.

Dante looked her up and down, taking in the dress she wore, a smirk twisting his lips.

"What's with the dress?" He asked, pace quickening, the ground eaten away by his long strides.

Selene met him in the middle, and threw her arms around him.

"Don't ask …" She said. "I'm so glad you came for me."

"Of course I did. I would never let that bastard do anything to you." Dante said, stroking her cheek.

"How did you get in?" Selene asked.

"Oh … I rang the doorbell and shouted 'pizza' …" He trailed off when he caught her expression. "I got thrown into a tower by a demon … and I don't think that Lilith or Sammael realised I had gotten in."

Selene hugged him tighter. Nothing could ever have made her happier to see him.

"We have to get out of here." She said. "I know what that … that monster wants with me. It seems he doesn't mind so much that we stopped his father. He wants to take over the human world and … he …" Selene flushed red. "He … wants me."

"Wants you … I don't … oh … you're not serious … are you …?" Dante watched her face fall. "Wait … this guy is your cousin … and he … has the hots for you? That is _wrong_. I'm pretty sure it's illegal. Well … in most states."

"Apparently that doesn't seem to bother him. He wants to 'keep it in the family'." Selene frowned.

"_Nasty_." Dante looked at her … and tilted her head up. His lips lowered and he kissed her. "Don't worry. He isn't getting his hands on you."

Selene kissed him back … desperate to get the feel of Sammael from her. Dante's hands ran through her hair … she was back in his arms … Sammael hadn't killed her.

The two broke apart as they heard an enraged growl. Stalking into the library, his jaw set into a livid hard line, Sammael regarded Dante vehemently. Dante held Selene closer, and put himself between her and the enraged demon before him.

"_You_." Sammael spat.

"You're one sick bastard, you know that?" Dante said, drawing Sparda.

"The girl is _mine_." Sammael jumped up in an effortless step and now stood on the railing of the balcony, towering over Dante. It seemed as though the temperature of the room had soared under his temper.

"No … she isn't." Dante pointed Sparda at Sammael's head. "If you know what's good for you … I suggest you back off."

Sammael bared his mouth into a vicious snarl. "I will tear you apart, son of Sparda … as I should have right from the beginning."

The two charged for one another. Sammael whirled out of the way of Dante's swing, and kicked him to the library floor. He was diving for him with murderous intent before Dante had even landed. Selene was jumping down … trying to do what ever she could to stop Sammael.

Dante swiped Sparda over Sammael's chest, ripping his suit, but not harming him. Sammael grasped Dante's head, and rammed it into the flagstone. He forced it down again and again, creating a crack in the stone.

Selene grabbed his arm, trying to prise him off, but Sammael whirled and struck her hard, sending her to the other side of the library, slamming into a book shelf which began to topple. Selene felt dizzy. Never before had anything hit so hard. She could feel blood trickling down the back of her head. The shelf caught on a desk on the way down. It loomed over her, showering books.

With double vision, she looked across as Dante was rising to his feet, and the two were grappling. Dante's nose was probably broken, blood was streaming down his face, his lip was split.

"D-Dante …" Selene wheezed weakly, her body no longer complying, her head spinning … unconsciousness creeping up on her.

Sammael had gripped Dante by the throat and was pulling his arm back to deal a deadly punch … one he hoped would knock the half demon's head off his shoulders. As he launched … his hand was caught by a smaller, more delicate hand.

"Brother … you're making an awful racket." Lilith said, standing behind Dante. She was dressed in a red babydoll which for the most part was see through, with solid layers of fabric which only just hid her 'personal areas'.

"Lilith!" Sammael roared. "Do not interfere. This is no time for your idiocy!"

Lilith chuckled. "You're so mean, brother. I just wanted to see what was happening."

Her gaze swept to Dante and she grinned sensuously. "Mmmm. I like this one."

"Forget it, Lilith." Sammael growled at her. "This one dies."

Lilith scowled at him, and pushed him back. Sammael went pitching backwards.

"Don't use that tone with me." She spat. "It's not fair you get a play thing … and all I get is a few insignificant demons to keep me company in my bed. I want somebody cute to play with."

Sammael stalked to her, trying to push her away, but Lilith held her ground. The two broke into a scuffle. Lilith did not give any ground.

Dante watched them, barely able to see straight. Lilith and Sammael … their bickering reminded him of when he and his brother had argued. The two were very different. Sammael was serious and focused as Vergil had been. Lilith just wanted to have some fun … though he didn't quite want to think about what her idea of that was.

The two were locked together.

"Can't you think of a better way to use your power … the power of our father … in a more productive way?" Sammael hissed.

This only made Lilith laugh. "That is a difference of opinion, brother. I would see what I do as very … _productive_."

Sammael sighed disgustedly, his shoulders sagging.

"Fine." He conceded. "But keep that … that disgusting half demon away from me. And away from Selene."

Lilith draped her hand on Dante.

"Oh don't worry, brother. I'm doing you a favour. One night with me … and this demon won't know whether he's coming or going … and he won't remember he ever loved that pet of yours." Lilith husked.

Sammael turned from her, and scooped Selene up.

"See to it that he does. Or he dies." Sammael said, leaving the library.

Lilith smirked.

"You're not the boss of me." She said under her breath. "I will do as I please."

She wrapped her arms around Dante, who was close to passing out, just focusing on staying on his feet was a difficult task.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammael laid Selene onto his bed. Her wounds were beginning heal, but she was still unconscious. He scowled. She had gone back to him … that half demon. He needed to be sure she would be his. Forever.

There was only one way … for her to look at him … to embrace him as she had Dante. He had hoped he could win her over by charm alone. But … she was proving difficult. That made him want her even more. He grinned.

Selene stirred. Sammael leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed, still coming to.

"Dante …" She whispered, kissing Sammael back.

Clearly the hit to the head had made her forget Sammael held her prisoner, and had not woken up enough to realise who he was. Her eyes unfurled … and as she saw Sammael above her, she squealed and pushed away.

"You!" She cried.

Sammael looked serious … but also there was a dangerous, icy glint in his eyes.

"You … all of what you did was to save that lover of yours." He said.

"I will never love you. Never." Selene snapped.

Sammael shrugged. "You will. I was hoping I would not have to do this … but … you have left me no choice."

He grasped her arm, yanking her to him.

"I knew doing this would hurt you … I never wanted to … but you bring this upon yourself, Selene. It would have been easy to love me, all you had to do was cast aside that half demon. I am everything you could want and more … and yet you still feel for a defective thing like him."

"You wouldn't understand. You can't understand love." Selene's voice dripped with anger.

"I understand it. Just because I am the son of Lucifer … it does not mean that I don't feel. And right now … I love you. I have never wanted anyone so much. And I will have you. You will be mine … willing or unwilling doesn't matter … as long as it is so." Sammael pulled her closer.

"But that isn't what love is. That only proves you don't know. Love is about understanding and doing what is best for that person. It's about give and take. It's not about possessing or owning somebody." Selene said. "If you really felt that way about me … you would let me go. You wouldn't force yourself on me like this."

Sammael scoffed, snorting. "Ha. I am doing this _because_ I love you. I am what is best for you … but those humans … that half demon has poisoned and corrupted you. You are unaware of the damage your life has done you. But I will heal you … and … you will thank me when this is over, my sweet."

Using his thumbnail, Sammael sliced a clean cut across his wrist. Deep red blood began trickling out.

"Drink my blood … and you will see … you will be bound to me." He said.

Selene tried to wriggle away, but he pushed her down, straddling her body. Using a hand, he held her face still. Selene closed her mouth tight as his blood dripped onto her face, glaring at him. Sammael grinned … his hands sliding lower and lower down her body … as he reached somewhere personal to her, her mouth opened in a barely suppressed scream. He forced his wrist into her mouth, flexing it to allow the blood to flow quicker into her mouth. Droplets spurted in, trickling down her throat.

Selene convulsed, his blood tasted awful. He got off her and she bolted upright, trying to spit out what was in her mouth … but it was too late. Enough had been swallowed. At first … all she could taste was the sourness. But … a burn grew in her stomach. She clutched her middle, doubling over on the bed. Pain began fizzling through her body.

She looked to her hand … slowly … her veins showed black against her skin … more and more became visible.

"What … what did you do to me …?" She groaned weakly.

Sammael swept himself off the bed.

"Do not fear, my sweet. Once the pain is over … I will show you more pleasure than is earthly possible. Love always hurts at first."

He left her there.

Selene's body became riddled with spasms … her agony intensified. She curled herself up tightly. She could not stop the strangled screams that burst from her. Tears streaked down her cheeks … and then … a blackness came for her. She passed out.

* * *

Dante stirred, his head pounding. He sat up. He found himself naked, sitting in a huge bed shaped like a love heart. There were red, black and pink sheets crumpled up around him, and matching cushions thrown all around the room.

"What the … where the hell am I?" He muttered.

"Hello there, handsome." A deep, sultry voice called.

Dante turned and watched as Lilith walked towards him, swaying her hips. She was wearing a pink and black corset … which struggled to hold in her swelling chest, and a thong with love hearts on it.

"Whoa … slow down babe … I really, _really_ don't think is a good time." He said. "I … I have a girlfriend …"

She smiled, laughing. "Not anymore … my brother has her … and as irritating as he is … it would be unlike him to give her back. The only time you're going to see her is if he kills her … and if he does there won't be a lot of her left."

Dante pulled the blanket over him, almost flushing despite himself. "Look … I don't want to have to hurt you … but I will if you get in my way."

This seemed to excite her, and she slunk down onto the bed.

"Mmmm. You are cute." She said. "But you belong to me and you won't be able to stop me. I am Lucifer's daughter and … I always get what I want."

Dante waved his hands in front of him. "Look I'm real flattered but you're just not my type."

She thrust her chest at his face and laughed. "You're body says otherwise … Dante. It warms up to me … you've been out for a few hours … and you're body has responded to my touch. Believe me … I can make any man's fantasy come true. I can do things that will haunt your mind."

Trying to bring his body into control, Dante frowned and moved back from her.

Lilith laughed, touching her hand to his chest, pressing her body against his. "You know I had lots of fun with you while you were asleep … but … I want to see just how fun you are while you're awake."

Dante swallowed. "Uh … no. I really, really don't want to sleep with you. I mean … you're Lucifer's daughter."

Lilith pressed her lips to his.

Dante almost gagged. She sent cold tremors down his body. It brought him back to himself and she pushed her off, sending her to the thick carpeted floor. She giggled.

"Oooh. I like it when men get rough." She cooed. "We _are_ going to have some fun."

"No-"

"You say no … but your body says it wants me. I'm beautiful … I'm skilled … and I can rock your world, son of Sparda. Have some fun with me … and rule beside me. My black prince." She dived on him, holding him down. Her tongue licked over his body, while Dante struggled without result against her.

Lilith seemed to take offence, and she scowled. "What is it you could possibly see in that … that girl? She isn't half as pretty as me … and I'll bet she wouldn't do even a fraction of the things I would. She … she looks more like a choir girl … a frigid little _bitch_."

"You don't know anything. Selene is a million times the woman you ever could be. You're a twisted she-demon that should be mounted to my wall." Dante hissed.

Lilith placed her hand to her chest in a mock gesture of offence. "Well … I'm pretty sure … judging by her screams … that this is what my brother is doing … so it's only fair that I do the same to you …"

She scratched a nail over her chest, and blood began to seep out. She wiped a finger along it … and then forced it into Dante's mouth. Dante coughed and spluttered. She pressed his open mouth to her cut, causing more of her blood to get into his mouth.

Then she got off him, watching him squirm in agony on her bed.

* * *

Nero stood at the now functioning gate. It was switched closed. Nothing was getting out. But when they by some miracle had managed to lure Lilith and Sammael there … and if then by an additional bonus they managed to get Zadkiel (something he assumed would only be possible if there were a physical and literal act of God.) then this would be where they would make their final stand.

Dante hadn't made it out of the castle in two days. The strange demons were beginning to team. It had taken all they had to kill them and stop them infiltrating Fortuna. Everyone concerned was exhausted but still trying to grin and bear the situation.

Michael was helping out. Though he wasn't as strong as he and Dante … he was certainly a little more agile than humans. And he healed quickly. The time for the final stand was flying at them with frightening pace.

Isaac and Belmont had given their word to do what ever it took, even give their lives to sealing away Lilith and Sammael. But it would be difficult. Insanely so. The two were crazily powerful … they had wiped the floor with Isaac and Belmont without breaking a sweat.

But … he had to do something. They all did. It was becoming the apocalypse. The sky had darkened. Storm clouds were rolling in gradually, circling around Fortuna. The demons circling the castle had doubled over night.

"It looks bad … doesn't it?" Came Lady's voice.

Nero turned to her and nodded.

"Let's just hope … that Selene and Dante are okay in there." Lady said. "She was the only one setting Dante straight."

"If that's your way of saying they deserved to be happy and not locked up in something that looks like it should be sitting on a cliff in Transylvania … then yeah. I agree." Nero said, rubbing his nose. "I don't know what those two demons are planning … but I know they're certainly looking to rumble. They're building their forces up … and they're going to start a war."

"They're looking to finish what their father started." Lady stared at the castle, watching the lightening snake down near one it its grand towers.

"Why does it always have to start … with the sins and problems of our father?" Nero sighed. "It just seems to me that we're all just picking up our parents mess. Selene with hers … Dante with his … and those two …"

Lady frowned, thinking back to Temen Ni Gru … what her father had done ... trying to undo what Dante's father had done. She didn't reply, but she agreed in her head. Why did it always come down to this?

"If it's the end of the world … we'd better roll out a good welcome to those two … and see that it ends with a bang … hopefully though … with them and not us." Nero said, and he turned to go back to Head Quarters.

Lady hauled Kalina Ann over her shoulder, sighing deeply.

"The sins of our father … huh?" She repeated, shaking her head.

* * *

Selene stood in the chamber, inspecting her hands. Her eyes ... though they stayed the same colour ... there was an air of distance to them. She looked into the flames of the fire, transfixed.

The door creaked open ... and Sammael wandered in. A dreamy smile touched her lips.

"My Lord ..." She whispered.

Sammael smiled. "I see you are awake, my sweet. How do you feel?"

Selene turned her body, and reaching for the shoulders of her dress, she slid it off, letting it sweep to her feet.

"Why don't you tell me, my love?" She beckoned.

Sammael smiled. He wandered over softly, taking in her body ... delighting in the sight of her flesh.

"And what of Dante ...?" He whispered in her ear.

"Who?" Selene tilted her head to the side, looking at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Hm." Sammael sighed. "Perfect."

Selene pressed her body to his. "I missed you, my love. I was beginning to think you might never return."

"My business for now is done ... I have some time and I intend to spend it well ... come with me, my sweet." He led her by the hand to his bed.

He set her on it, his hands sweeping the full length of her body, kissing her from head to toe before meeting her lips, and slowly leaning her back. As he lay above her, his lips locked with hers, her eyes opened wide ... and a tear slid down her cheeks. She couldn't think why ... couldn't remember ... a thought teased at her mind but she couldn't make sense of it. All she remembered was being here with Sammael.

It seemed his clothes vanished without him needing to remove them. She lay there, allowing him to do as he wished. Once they were both exhausted, he lay beside her, stroking his hands over her skin. For a split second ... it repulsed her ... but ... it passed.

She realised the fire had gone out, and he had dimmed the candlelight, and they lay in the dark.

"I was thinking ..." He said, walking his fingers up her spine. "I can sense my enemies preparing to fight me. I thought ... as my queen ... you would join me and slaughter them."

"Slaughter ... them?" Selene repeated.

"Yes. They intend to kill me. You do not know them, of course. They may try to trick you into thinking you do ... but they wish to draw you away so that they may harm me." Sammael said quietly.

"Alright. I will fight them." She whispered ... and then she lapsed into a blank sleep.

Sammael grinned and broke into laughter. Everything was turning out better than he had planned.

* * *

It was early in the morning ... not that anyone could tell what time of day it was anymore. Demons were starting to whirl over head ... but none had banked to fight. They were awaiting instruction. Nero had summoned forces from around the world, any who specialised in fighting demons.

All demon attacks had stopped.

By what ever means necessary ... they would take Zadkiel ... and ... they would get Lilith and Sammael to the gate.

Lined up in formation outside the castle, were the knights of The Order, dressed in their white uniforms, brandishing their swords. They stood not directly outside the castle ... but they could see the huge red portcullis, currently drawn shut, and the many demons circling around the full height of it.

Lady and Trish stood beside Nero, and with them stood Isaac and Belmont in human form. They had agreed that when the battle started, they would switch to their true form ... but not until then to conserve power.

Trish had her hand on her hip.

"I guess this is it ... oddly enough ... it's a little how I might have imagined doomsday. The only thing missing are the horsemen." She mused, trying to keep a light attitude despite the gloom pressing around her.

"I always envisioned a storm ... like when we fought Lucifer." Lady said, shifting Kalina Ann on her shoulder, getting comfortable.

Nero opened his mouth the answer ... when a sharp, shrill screech erupted. All eyes turned to the portcullis which was rising slowly. The demons shirked backwards. Slowly, Lilith and Sammael walked out to face the army before them, grinning madly.

"They're certainly stoked about fighting." Nero muttered. "Bastards."

The two twins stopped, still a good distance away, but close enough to see.

"Quite a turn out." Sammael said. "So ... this is the army which stands against us?"

"No ... this is the army that's going to tear you limb from limb." Nero shouted back, pointing Red Queen menacingly at Sammael.

Sammael shook his head.

"Did you hear that, my sweet? He wants to kill me." Sammael turned to a figure behind him.

Nero strained to see, he hadn't realised anyone had been with them. A black clad figure walked out ... and everyone sucked in a breath.

Selene was dressed in a revealing black corset top, tight black shorts with ruffles at the bottom and thigh high black leather boots. She strode to Sammael's side.

"Selene?" Nero burst. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

Belmont sucked in a shocked breath ... the awful realisation of what Sammael had wanted Selene for sunk in. His body trembled.

"No ... I should have ... should have guessed." He said.

Nero turned to him. "What? What is it?"

Before Belmont could answer, Sammael laughed, his eyes lighting as if he had already won.

"Isn't she _beautiful_. She makes a fine black queen ... pure blood ... raw power ... fine looks. Don't you agree, Gabriel?" Sammael passed a spiteful look to the man who looked as though he had been stabbed in the chest, eyes wide with horror.

"Black queen? What are you babbling about?" Nero said.

"A black queen is the mate of a fallen angel." Isaac responded. "He has ... he took Selene to make her his bride. He ... he wanted her blood ... wanted her as a worthy mate."

Nero wrinkled his nose. "That's just _nasty_. Those two are cousins. I guess he's not bothered about his kids having the right number of fingers and toes."

"Angels are unaffected in that way." Isaac said. "It is only humans and demons which suffer that issue. Though it has never happened ... an angel could breed unhindered with its own offspring. It's not the kind of thing we do ... but ... we have a strong genetic code."

"We always thought if Sammael were to choose a black queen ... he would use his sister ... to keep his blood line strong. But ... it seems that wasn't what he wanted." Belmont said.

"And Selene did this willingly?" Nero could have choked.

Belmont shook her head. "From the looks of it ... he has given her some of his blood. It binds her to him. It doesn't last forever ... but it means he can manipulate her ... and she will love him. Not true love ... but enough to get him what he wants."

"Enough explanations." Lilith purred. "I tire of you all ... be a dear, my prince and dispatch these mongrels for me."

Lilith side stepped, revealing Dante behind her, with the same distant look in his eyes.

"No way ..." Trish said. "Dante ...?"

"Guess he was more charming than he thought." Lady mused.

"Lilith has chosen her mate ... and Sammael his. They will use them against us ... and ... while their blood is flowing in them ... they will not recall who we are, and they will do as they are bid by them." Isaac said. "This is very bad."

"God ... does she not have _any_ taste?" Nero sighed disgustedly, looking at Lilith.

There was no time for anyone to answer the part demon boy ... as the hordes of demons flew at them, and the army behind him scattered as the fight began, each knight preoccupied with the demons. Lady had been caught up as a large demon banked and she was firing at it, joining the fray.

This left Dante and Selene, weapons drawn, to advance on Trish and Nero.

"We're not going to ... harm them are we?" Trish looked uncertainly to Nero.

Nero gritted his teeth, bunching his Devil Bringer. "We have to snap them out of it."

Nero turned to see Isaac and Belmont helping out the knights against the new part angel demons around them.

And then ... Dante and Selene charged side by side, in perfect sync. Selene went for Nero, and Dante for Trish.

Nero thought that even while they were hypnotised ... they still worked so well together, matching one another's stride. The two really cared about one another. If he could just get them to remember.

He blocked Selene's Snow Queen – the sole same blade he had lent her – with his Devil Bringer. She ignited the trigger.

"Selene!" Nero shouted. "Come on ... snap out of it."

Selene simply smiled and swung harder. She punched Nero in the shoulder ... the hit smoking as her angelic power met his demonic power. Nero wailed.

She swung her sword down ... and he grasped it with his devil bringer, gripping it.

"Come in Selene, we're your friends. And you ... you love Dante not that creep." Nero said.

"We have never met." Selene said, and struck again.

Meanwhile, Trish was dodging Dante's hits with Sparda. They had fought together, worked together ... even in the past, for a few months after defeating Mundus had trained together before she went her own way to fly solo at demon slaying. She knew his moves. But ... he had always been stronger than her.

"Dante!" She cried out. "Stop, this is stupid. I don't want to hurt you ... but I will."

Dante just grinned, and Sparda extended. Trish swerved, narrowly missing being impaled.

"Don't you remember Selene?" She said. "Selene ... you ... you were our friend. We fought side by side, not like this."

"Selene ..." Dante whispered, and for a moment it seemed that the mist over his eyes were lifting.

"Yes ... Selene. You love her, you would do anything for her. She ... you made bets ... whoever could kill more demons. Remember ...?"

Dante heated up his attacks, and it seemed the mist was returning. Trish didn't want to hurt him ... but ... she knew if she kept this up, she would get skewered by the sword he has once lent to her. Her body sparked with electricity and then ... she hit him with what she could, sending him to the ground.

"I didn't want to do it ..." Trish said. "Just remember, Dante ... please."

Dante looked up at her, his chest growing tight ... and then his blue eyes widened. Images bombarded his mind. His mother and brother … his fights with the demons … and lastly … her face sprang to mind. Her green eyes … the way her curling ,fiery red hair trailed down her back … when he first met her at the diner … their first kiss … her face blistered his mind and he screamed … bursting into devil trigger and then … returning to normal.

Trish relented, drawing back her electric attack and watched him rise shakily to his feet … hoping.

"Shit …" He stumbled, then regained his footing. "Anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me …?"

Trish grinned. "It's about time you got your sorry ass in gear."

Dante grasped his head. "What the hell happened …?"

His eyes fell to the battle ensuing all around him … and then fell to Selene who was fighting Nero.

"Sammael and Lilith poisoned the two of you somehow … used you to fight us … you're probably the only one who can get through to her." Trish said.

Dante nodded, and he rushed over before Selene could make a death blow to Nero who had collapsed to the ground. His blade jumped into the path of hers as it arced down. Selene turned to him … and spun, wrenching her blade from his … and began attacking him.

"You will pay for your betrayal!" She rasped at him.

Dante braced himself against her blade. She was strong. Part of him never realised her strength. Now she saw him as an enemy. But Trish had managed to snap him out of it … and he would save her.

The rest of the battle around him seemed a blur, he didn't take in the other combatants. All he saw was her, glaring at him.

"Selene … please." He begged. "Come on … I know you're better than this. I know it."

"Silence!" She shrieked.

Her eyes … they were hollow, not the same eyes … the ones that reflected her mood. The ones that shone when she was happy, sparked when she was angry … that dulled when she was sad. The eyes he wished he had looked at more closely. It hurt him, having to fight her … not wanting to hurt her.

Nero got to his feet, and glanced at Sammael and Lilith, who were bickering. Lilith it seemed was less than happy Dante had come to, and even less pleased that Selene was fighting him. Sammael was unimpressed his sister was arguing with him rather than focusing on the battle.

Sammael was blocking her path, stopping her getting to Selene.

"He is just a pet!" Sammael growled. "A half blooded filthy demon … descendent of a failed science project of our father! I let you have your fun, but now you are taking this too far!"

"You cannot just order me around, brother!" Lilith spat back. "What of your little toy?"

"She is not just my toy … she is my mate … her blood pure enough to provide me with a suitable heir! What's your excuse for your pathetic infatuation with that mongrel?" Sammael pushed his twin back as she again tried to get past him.

Lady glanced up as she fired the head off a demon that lunged for her, taking it out. Lilith and Sammael … their argument was heated. She thought back to when she first met Dante and Vergil, how their spats had been. It seemed something which passed between the three angelic brothers … the bitterness between siblings. Selene and Michael never argued … their blood came from Gabriel. But those with a trace of Lucifer in them … made it like being bitter rivals, dancing on the tip of a blade between friend and enemy seemed coded in their blood.

Meanwhile, Dante had managed to block Selene's sword, and stop her from moving it.

"Selene … don't you remember? I love you. You love me." He said his voice aching.

"I only care for my Lord." Selene pressed her blade harder, causing sparks to fly between the blades.

"Then maybe …" Dante grunted, pressing closer to her. "You'll remember this."

He dropped his sword and swooped in to kiss her. As their lips met … she stabbed her sword through his middle. At first … she struggled … but memory after memory blazed through her body. Her eyes became blurred with tears … and she came back.

She pulled back, a scream tearing from her throat. She had been channelling her angelic power into Dante … burning him, weakening him. She stopped, and let go of the sword, following him down as Dante collapsed to one knee, the blade still lodged in him.

"Dante!" She wept.

Dante just smiled at her. "Welcome back … babe."

"Oh my god … what did I … what did I do …?" She looked horrified. "Dante … I'm so sorry. Please… "

Dante managed an earthy chuckle, pulling the sword out. His wound remained, struggling to regenerate. "Don't worry. It's not the first time a woman has stabbed me with a sword. Guess it must be my good looks ..."


	9. Chapter 9

A thundering judder rocked the earth beneath them, and everyone, including the demons, stopped for a moment.

Sammael and Lilith had broken into a raging fight. Lilith had throwing her brother to the ground and was diving after him, drawing Zadkiel.

Watching Selene stab Dante had incensed her, determined to kill Selene. Sammael, would not to allow his sister to touch his 'mate' ... initiating the fight into full swing by punching Lilith away with enough force to make the ground tremble, and for Lilith to retaliate.

The knights quickly turned back to the demons, slaying them as they stood slack-jawed, wondering what had gotten into their masters.

"Remind you of anyone?" Came Lady's voice as she slipped in beside Dante and Selene.

Dante grinned. "The best way to get at these guys … is to keep them fighting each other."

"The only ones capable of withstanding their power … is each other." Selene agreed.

Nero grinned. "Are you two ready to put on a show for our hosts?"

Dante sighed, and his wound finally began to knit up. "Alright."

Dante stood, and picked up Sparda. Selene revved up Snow Queen. If the two could continue to pretend to fight one another, while simultaneously taking out demons mid fight … they could keep the twins fighting, weaken them so they could take Zadkiel and seal them away.

"Good to have the both of you back. You guys worried me for a second." Nero said, and he vanished into the crowd of combatants eager to help his men against the demons. Lady and Trish followed suit.

Dante and Selene locked blades.

"I'm sorry." Selene said.

"Don't worry about it." Dante said. "Let's just remind these guys … who they're messing with."

Sammael dodged a swing from Zadkiel, and threw a blast of invisible force her way, gaze flicking quickly to Selene, who was still locked in combat with Dante. The demon mongrel had managed to buy enough time to heal. But with any luck, Selene would kill him. What bitter irony it would be.

He ducked as Lilith charged at him, catching her wrists to halt her swing with Zadkiel.

"You … you don't call all the shots around here, brother." Lilith said.

"You always were difficult … wasting your power on carnal pursuits. That mutt down there is a passing thing. You will thank me for letting him die later." Sammael growled.

"I am so tired of your attitude, brother. You always seem to think you're better. But you aren't. I will kill the humans and you … I will kill you. Things will be a whole lot more fun without you telling me what to do." Lilith licked her lips.

The two continued to battle. Sammael didn't use any weapon, but instead commanded an invisible force, able to manipulate the energy around him to use as he pleased. The two curled and dived in the air, so caught in their spat they didn't notice they were getting closer and closer to the portal Nero had rebuilt.

They took their fight from the air to the ground. They shredded and destroyed the leviathan as it couldn't get out of their way quick enough, destroying it was scary ease. As they landed, the leviathan smacked heavily to the ground. The knights scattered, leaving it to crush to demons.

These ones might have been stronger … but they really weren't much in 'upstairs department'. Some demons were very clever, able to trick those hunting them. It seemed that these guys were Braun and no brain. The knights played this to their advantage.

Nero signalled Isaac and Belmont from across the battlefield. Nero then turned and faced Dante and Selene, who were still in their mock duel. The three shifted closer to where Sammael and Lilith were, locked in combat.

It seemed even Sammael was unable to control his wilful sister. Perhaps that was the reason why he hadn't chosen Lilith to be his black queen. They were twins … but they could have been two entirely different people.

Their eyes were glowing red now. Lilith launched a knee into Sammael's face. Sammael caught it, and Lilith was swinging Zadkiel towards him. He grasped her wrist, throwing her down to the ground as though she were a rag doll.

He eventually managed to prise Zadkiel from her hand, grasped her by the throat, and forced her onto the hell gate. As she shifted to fly at him, he rammed Zadkiel through her middle, pinning her to it.

Nero looked at Selene and Dante, indicating it was now time for a finally.

"Die!" Selene screamed at Dante, running Snow Queen through him and pinning him to the ground. Dante did not get up.

Sammael smirked at his twin.

Selene then wandered over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, leaning her body against his.

Sammael left his sister stuck to the hell gate, having used enough force to keep her there … something only he had been capable of. Lilith stared vehemently at him.

"Brother … you will pay for this." She rasped.

"When you cool down, Lilith, I will release you." Sammael said calmly. "Until then … perhaps you should spend your time and re-evaluate yourself."

Sammael turned to his audience.

"You see …" Sammael said. "You tried hard … you may have even cut down my forces … but those were merely canon fodder to keep you all busy. Everything is complete."

Nero scowled, pointing Red Queen at him. "I won't let you get away with this, Sammael. I helped put your father back in his place … and I'll do the same for you."

Sammael sighed as though weary. His clothes were torn from his scrap with Lilith. Nero could feel the guy's power was diminished, it had taken a monumental effort for him to subdue her.

Behind him, Isaac and Belmont landed, in angel form.

"Sammael." Belmont said. "Release my daughter … and I will take mercy on you."

Sammael laughed. "Do I not have your blessing, Gabriel? I'd have thought you'd be happy I chose your daughter."

"You know it is impossible for you to summon your father … with the Angelic Vault destroyed." Isaac pointed out.

This seemed to send Sammael into hysterics. "Good. I couldn't care less what happens to him. If he had won that battle in the uprising … I would have overthrown him and taken over. I always get what I want … and I will be the over lord of the human world."

"Just release my daughter, Sammael. She has nothing to do with this ... please." Belmont begged.

Sammael wrapped his arms around her – issuing the point that she was his and he would not give her up. Nero wandered purposefully to Sammael and Selene.

"Selene, come on, snap out of it!" Nero cried, brandishing Yamato.

Sammael shook his head. "It is useless. She belongs to me ... she slew her lower for me. She will do as I tell her."

Nero trudged closer. "Don't listen to him, Selene. Wake up!"

Sammael chuckled. "Allow me to demonstrate ... just how futile this is, boy."

Sammael touched Selene's face, and drew her in for a kiss. He wanted to hurt Lilith – to show her he had his mate while she could not have hers, and wanted to hurt Gabriel – knowing he had taken something precious from him.

A sudden pain enveloped his middle and he gasped. He felt Selene push him back with tremendous force and ... when he pulled his face away from hers ... Yamato was in her hand ... rammed through his middle ... and she had pinned him onto the portal along with Lilith. Nero had handed it to her while Sammael was distracted.

Nero had shifted to activate the portal ... and seal them away. His eyes were wide ... a pain he had never felt before emerged.

"Selene ..." He gasped. "You ... you would do this ... to me ...?"

"What you have done is unforgivable." Selene said firmly. "I'm putting you where you belong ... to keep all who I love safe."

Sammael's eyes burned ... and an unfamiliar sensation ... a tear fell down his cheek.

"I ... loved you ... Selene ..." He whispered. "I would have given you everything ... _anything_."

"What I wanted ... was to be with the man I love ... and for my friends to be safe." Selene said.

Sammael just stared at her ... and for the first time the bitterness in his face left. The portal began lighting. Isaac and Belmont stepped in, performing incantation to keep the two sealed in forever. Dante was rising to his feet, drawing Snow Queen free. He wandered to Selene, wrapping his arms around her.

Enraged, Lilith wriggled, slowly prising Zadkiel from the hell gate.

"Oh shit ... she's breaking free!" Nero cried.

She was getting loose bit by bit. Isaac and Belmont were not going to finish in time. As she prised Zadkiel loose from the portal she started forwards, the blade still rammed in her, her first target Selene. Dante pushed her away, putting himself in the path of Lilith's rage.

Lilith's hands dived out to impale him. Selene screamed. The blow never came.

Sammael had grasped Lilith's leg, and yanked her to him, impaling himself with Zadkiel which was still in her middle, and stabbing Yamato through her. He grasped her to him tightly, not letting her go. He passed a final look to Selene, one that said 'I told you I would give you anything you wanted...'.

A thunder ran through the ground, the portal was sealing. With a loud crackle ... and then a brightness burst around them, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When it subsided ... the hell gate crumbled away to ash.

"Ashes to ashes ..." Isaac finished. "Dust to dust ..."

Everyone was completely shocked. Selene's eyes were brimming with tears. Dante helped her up, and held her tightly in his arms.

"What ... Sammael ... he ..." Nero pointed pathetically to where the hell gate had been.

"It seemed he really did have feelings for Selene ... but ... he had never been taught what those feelings meant." Isaac said.

"He ... he cried." Selene whispered.

Dante frowned. "Devil's never cry."

"Sammael ... was always more angel ... more like Celestia than Lucifer. However, he had been raised with his father's anger and rage ... he didn't know what else to feel." Isaac said.

"The son of Lucifer ... sacrificed himself ... to save somebody." Nero suddenly smiled. "He might have been a sick bastard ... but ... he wasn't all that bad."

Dante thought about Vergil. Vergil had done something similar. His brother was misguided, had lost sight of things ... but when it was important ... he had snapped out of it.

"We'd better go and get rid of these demons left." Nero said. "Now that this whole escapade is over."

Selene and Dante suddenly grinned at one another.

They flew into battle, counting out loud. Nero was trailing behind, shaking his head.

* * *

It was eighteen months after the battle with Sammael and Lilith. Dante and Selene had gotten married ... but had continued to run Devil May Cry.

Dante watched as his new borns were wrapped in blanket. Selene looked utterly exhausted, her face shiny with sweat. They had twins. One boy. One girl. Dante held his son, while Selene held onto their daughter.

"They're beautiful." Selene whispered.

Dante nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. Just like their mother."

Selene smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I were ready to become a father. But ... after everything ..." He stroked the cheek of his white haired son. He noticed streaks of red in his hair too. His son had his mothers green eyes. He was so tiny, Dante was sure he would crush him.

"Have you decided on a name?" Selene asked.

Dante wandered over to look at his daughter. Her hair was completely silver, and her eyes were blue, as his were.

"I was thinking ... Eva ... for our daughter." He said.

Selene smiled. "I like it."

He stared at his son. He had thought when he found out Selene was pregnant that he might name a son after his brother ... but if he had been taught anything ... it would be to let go of the past so you could embrace the future.

"Luke." Selene said, looking at the baby boy.

"Luke?" Dante repeated.

"It means bringer of light." Selene said.

Dante stroked a wayward strand of hair from his son's tiny head. "Luke. I like it."

There came a knock at the door. It was Kyrie. Kyrie beamed brightly at the babies.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" She asked.

The two nodded.

"Luke and Eva." Dante said, voice bursting with pride.

Nero sauntered in through the door, Hope hiding behind him, now grown into a pretty toddler. She was two years old now. Nero put his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"If you thought fighting demons was hard, old man ... wait for being a dad." Nero said.

"Hey ... I'm pretty sure with the amount of times I saved the world ... I can handle it." Dante grinned.

Selene smiled, and Dante smiled back at her. Selene held up Eva ... and Dante grasped her in the crook of his other arm. The moment seemed to turn hazy ... and then the two began to bawl. Dante's dreamy smile fell.

"There is a volume switch ... right ...?" He said with raised brows.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so that's it *dies* I didn't havr them married right away because Dante didn't seem the 'settle down' type. Anywayz ... a little shorter than The Seraphim but ... there we go. Possibly thinking up another sequal to it, but I'm pretty sapped from my 'incident' so ... I'm not 100% Thanks for the reviews and also all those who took the time to follow this story. Any comments/ideas feedback on it - as well as on a sequal are welcomed. Ja ne!**


End file.
